Nuestra nueva vida
by Elsa de Larios
Summary: Esta es una traducción de Новая жизнь, escrita en ruso por Princessa I am. Candy acepta una propuesta matrimonial de un hombre que siempre la ha apoyado, pero que no ama. Un acontecimiento inesperado que involucra a su peor enemigo, cambiará su vida para siempre. NEALFIC
1. Chapter 1

Candy estaba de pie delante de un espejo con la mirada pérdida, El día de su boda ha llegado, ¿cómo le puede estar pasando esto a ella?.

Por alguna extraña razón no tiene esos sentimientos y emociones excitantes que ella estaba esperando, no hay una alegría especial ni un sentimiento eufórico.

- _Pero por qué le dije,"Sí"… ¿por qué?,_ \- reflexionaba la chica, _Bueno por supuesto, porque me encanta ... ¡me encanta!...¿pero…a quién engaño?, me encanta Albert, pero como un hermano, como amigo, no como hombre...tenía miedo de herirlo con mi negativa, y ahora es demasiado tarde…demasiado tarde_.

Candy se alejó del espejo y se sentó en la cama con la cara entre las palmas de las manos.

En este estado la encontró Annie cuando entró a su habitación.

\- Candy ¿hay algo que te preocupe? - preguntó su amiga al verla en ese estado.

Inmediatamente la chica salió de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Neil te ha ofendido?, después de todo, él llegó ayer por la noche.-le confirmó su amiga

\- Sí, está todo bien, sólo estoy un poco nerviosa,- pero…¿Niel llego?,- pregunto la rubia, así que ni siquiera lo sabía, por lo que ese no era el problema, Annie ignoraba exactamente que le estaba sucediendo.

\- Bueno, entonces contrólate y cálmate, ¡es el día de tu boda, todo estará bien, ya lo verás!. Ahora comenzará una nueva vida para ustedes, créeme, sé de lo que hablo. -Por cierto- añadió la chica lanzando una mirada al reloj - dentro de 20 minutos más viene la peluquera, así que ahora voy a llamar a la servidumbre para que te asistan con tu vestido.

Dos horas más tarde, Candy miró su reflejo en el espejo, ahora se sentía aún más extraña, el reflejo del espejo le mostraba a una desconocida con un nuevo peinado y un vestido de novia de lujo.

- _¿Es verdad que deseas esto?_ \- Con énfasis se preguntó a sí misma

 _-Por supuesto que si_ ,- la tranquilizó a su voz interior.

 _\- Es el mejor y lo amo, está siempre cerca en el momento oportuno, siempre tendiéndome una mano cuando lo necesito_ \- trataba de convencerse a sí misma, Estaba distraída sumida en sus pensamientos y no escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta y las palabras de Annie la hicieron volver a la realidad.

\- Debes bajar pronto, llegó el momento Candy, ya todos se van a la iglesia y solamente están esperando por nosotros.  
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con el vestido?,- le preguntó su amiga  
\- No es necesario, yo puedo sola, ahora voy,- y tomando la cola del vestido, la novia bajo las escaleras  
\- Archie, Patty,Tom y yo vamos a ir en el mismo auto .- le recalcó Annie

Momentos después, Neil bajaba por la escalera justo en frente de la novia, Annie ya estaba en la planta baja, lucía nerviosa y con el zapato hacia un golpeteo incesante - Hemos tardado tanto, ¡hay que darse prisa!.

Candy pensaba que bajaría las escaleras como siempre, rápido y fácil, pero no fue así, se dio cuenta que con ese gran vestido, todo se hizo bastante lento…y es que no acostumbraba usar zapatos de tacón.

En este día tan importante, debe lucir con gracia y muy elegante ...pero Candy llego hasta allí rengueando, de manera involuntaria.

Neil y ella no eran precisamente amigos, y sin embargo estaba ahí cerca de ella, ¿para qué?. -entonces Candy recordó lo que le preguntó Annie, acerca de que si él la había molestado, Pero…¿por qué es que ella dijo algo así?.

 _-¡No hay nada que temer!,_ -se repetía la chica, por supuesto sólo era la costumbre de no confiar en los traidores Leagan, pero aún así…  
 _-¡Todo va a estar bien!, yo misma me aseguraré de ello!,-_ y empezó a bajar.

Enmedio de las escaleras se tropezó y se habría caído si Neil no viene al rescate tomándola rápidamente del brazo.

\- ¡Gracias!, - Candy le agradeció con recelo, tratando de retirar su brazo y escapar de su agarre.  
\- Por favor, no es nada,- contestó Neil,- yo te ayudaré,- cuando estaba cerca de él, la rubia levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada arrogante. Esto parecía una premonición, sintió vagamente algo extraño que se agitó en su corazón.

Los jóvenes finalmente salieron de la casa. Archie, Annie, Patty y Tom se fueron en el mismo auto.

\- ¡Ustedes puede irse!,- les gritó el señorito Leagan,- yo te llevaré Candy, por favor sube al asiento trasero, llegaremos a tiempo, no te preocupes.-

La limusina era blanca y elegante, estaba decorada con rosas y encajes para la novia.

Neil le ayudó a subir y a sentarse, mientras él hizo lo mismo detrás del volante, cuándo el vehículo arrancó, la ansiedad se apoderó de Candy, ella no podía entender cuál era el problema, simplemente los nervios la estaban traicionando.

Finalmente Candy se distrajo tanto que ni siquiera presto atención al camino y de repente sintió que la iglesia debía estar bastante cerca, pero todavía no se divisaba, percatarse de eso la hizo ponerse alerta.

\- Neil, ¿a dónde vámos?,- el joven estaba en silencio.

\- ¡Adónde vamos, Neil! - gritó Candy.

\- ¡Ahora verás! - fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta, él se encontraba bastante tranquilo, mirándola por el retrovisor.

Todas las alarmas se encendieron en su mente y le gritó,- ¡Estás loco, estás fuera de ti!...¿Cómo qué veré?...¡para inmediatamente el auto, detenlo o salto!.-

\- ¡Vamos salta! ¡ánda salta!, veamos hasta qué punto te escapas con ese vestido.-

-¿Qué? - Con terror preguntó a su raptor. -Eres repugnante, vil, ¡cómo te odio Neil!-

Las lágrimas empezaron a asfixiar a Candy. Ahora más que nunca se sentía tan impotente ...

 _-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer?..,_ -la angustia se apoderó de ella.

La desesperación la llevó a un estado de pánico, sus manos estaban mojadas por el sudor, parecía no haber escapatoria...estaban fuera de la ciudad, se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta que eso parecía un camino forestal.

\- _Si puedo saltar, entonces podré escapar de Neil, no será fácil, éste maldito vestido no me dejara correr, pero_ _no me daré por vencida, ¡De ninguna manera!-._ Eran los pensamientos que llegaban atropelladamente a su cabeza

- _Vas a lamentar cien veces lo que haces, ¡oh claro que lo lamentarás!_ – la chica apretó los puños, ella siempre venció a Neil y está segura que ahora lo hará de nuevo.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Por último, el coche se detuvo, Candy se percató de ello e instantáneamente tiró de la manija con la esperanza de saltar fuera de su inesperada prisión sobre ruedas para escapar de su raptor, no importa lo difícil que resulte la hazaña, ella lo intentará.

Pero su talón se atoró en uno de los encajes, ella trató de agarrar el zapato para sacárselo del pie, el resultado fue peor, éste se enredó más en los amplios pliegues de su vestido.

Neil bajó del auto y abriendo la puerta de atrás, la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a salir, ella al sentir que se acercaba a tocarla, gritó furiosa.

-¡Que haces!, ¡suéltame, como te atreves a tocarme!.-

Haciendo caso omiso de su protesta, continuó tratando de ayudarla a bajar, -Simplemente te ayudo a bajar ¿Qué no ves que tu sola no puedes?.- le contestó.

Aún dentro del auto ella estaba empecinada en no dejar que él se le acercara, -¿Por qué te estacionaste aquí?...¡llévame de vuelta a la iglesia o te arrepentirás, te lo juro!.-

Empezó a forcejear y por fin sintió su mano libre de su agarre, pero el chico, como si nada hubiera sucedido, ni siquiera se inmutó, la levantó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno y la sacó del auto. Con calma, pues definitivamente él no parece tener prisa, cuidadosamente le liberó el zapato del dobladillo y la puso de pie.

¡Candy estaba sofocada de la indignación!, ella se giró de nuevo hacia el moreno, y presa de la rabia comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, pero con manos hábiles de nuevo la detuvo y le apretó fuertemente las muñecas.

\- ¡Suéltame te digo! ¡Déjame ir ahora mismo! – gritó la rubia y al mismo tiempo estalló en llanto.

Neil tranquilamente la soltó.  
Candy quedó desconcertada por su aparente serenidad -. Pero ella está segura que algo trama…  
 _-"Que no te engañe Candy",_ \- susurró la voz interior _– "tú sabes lo malvado y despreciable que es"…-_

\- ¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué quieres de mí?... ¿Acaso es porque te duele ver la felicidad en los demás?, ¿eh?, -una vez más le gritó la chica.

-¿La felicidad?...-él soltó una carcajada rompiendo el silencio, Neil la estaba mirando con ironía. - ¿Qué clase de felicidad es de la que estás hablando?...¿Estas feliz porque te vas a casar con él?... ¿estás segura de que lo amas?.

Su pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Candy y ella vaciló durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Cla…claro que sí, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso lo dudas?, Sí, lo sé, ¡estás interesado en saber!...¡Y mucho!.  
-Ja, ja, ja, ¡Eso es todo!,- le contestó él joven…-¡mientes muy mal Candy!,- dijo esto retándola con la mirada.  
En las mejillas de la chica, destellaban señales rojas de indignación..

-¡No digas eso, maldito!,- Ahora llévame de vuelta, o voy a caminar!-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, -respondió con calma.

-¡Como me pides que hablemos después de lo que has hecho!,- la rubia seguía indignada, de hecho, cada vez más.

\- Es muy sencillo, simplemente tocaremos el tema de tu boda.- Burlonamente dijo el joven, cruzando los brazos, sonriendo y alzando una ceja.  
No hay palabras para expresar toda su ira. Por lo tanto, ella recogiendo el enorme vuelo de su vestido, comenzó a correr, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que, definitivamente, esa no era una buena idea.

Ella corrió unos metros, tropezó y cayó al suelo casi de inmediato, Neil la vio caer y en seguida escuchó un terrible gemido de dolor y corrió hacia ella…se había lastimado una rodilla.

\- ¡Candy, pero como se te ocurrió hacer esa tontería!, ¿dónde te golpeaste?.-Su voz se escuchó con mucha ansiedad.

Ella miró con incredulidad a su enemigo - ¿por qué él repentinamente parece preocupado y empieza a querer cuidar de ella?, o eso es lo que parece, abrió la boca para contestarle, pero de sus labios otra vez surgió un gemido de dolor, tocándose la rodilla con ambas manos.

\- Candy, cálmate, - Por último, su voz se escuchaba tranquila sin ninguna emoción.  
\- Lo más probable es que esto ésto sea solo un fuerte golpe, -le dijo acercándose a ella -. Pero definitivamente, será necesario examinar con calma esa rodilla, para descartar un daño mayor.-

Inmediatamente sintió que la levantaba fácilmente y la abrazaba por la cintura, metió la mano por debajo de las rodillas, alzándola del suelo. No le quedó más remedio que aferrarse a los brazos de su enemigo.

Con ella en brazos, Neil se dirigió a otro auto que estaba estacionado a la orilla de la carretera, dejando así abandonada la blanca limusina en la que habían llegado hasta ahí, abrió la portezuela y con calma depositó a Candy en el asiento del copiloto, ella no opuso resistencia, el dolor de la rodilla la tenía paralizada, así que el chico lo arrancó para reanudar el viaje hasta llegar a un pabellón de caza rodeado de altos árboles y mucha vegetación, la ayudó a bajar cuidadosamente frente a la puerta de entrada y le dijo:

\- Candy, sostente de mí. -La chica no contestó nada, solo se aferró a él para no caer de nuevo, decidió actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias y definitivamente lo mejor era relajarse.

El chico sacó las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, entonces de nuevo él la cargo y ambos se introdujeron en la casa. La sentó en el sofá en la pequeña sala de estar, fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, toda la habitación estaba muy bien arreglada, como si alguien hubiera estado ahí recientemente.

En este momento, la rubia lanzó uno de sus zapatos y se quitó las medias rotas. La herida de la rodilla se veía muy aparatosa y el dolor era insoportable, se veía un poco de sangre aparte del fuerte golpe, gracias a Dios, no parece ser una fractura, pero eso si, los moretones empiezan a aparecer.

Neil se sentó a su lado con un kit médico en sus manos. Ella trató de apartar sus piernas, pero la mano del chico la detuvo.  
\- ¡Deja que te ayude!...por favor,-dijo él.  
\- ¡Está bien! - Finalmente se dio por vencida, se dio cuenta que no la dejaría en paz.  
-Candy recorría sus pensamientos en torno a esta increíble situación, - y quería saber cual fue la razón de la acción de Neil de "secuestrarla"… _¿por qué lo hizo?.-_

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Sentada en el sillón, Candy no puso objeción en que Neil le descubriera la rodilla, pero a él, al tener tan cerca su delicada pierna, se le estrujó el corazón, no podía contener la tentación de besar el frágil tobillo, Candy lo miraba atónita.

Una vez que el chico lo pudo tocar, hubiera querido pavimentar un camino de besos hasta _...¡No!…_ El joven negó con la cabeza, dejando a un lado su obsesión tomó la venda para cubrir el golpe en la rodilla, una vez terminado el vendaje, lo cubrió con el vestido blanco como la nieve.

Ya se ha atormentado bastante todos estos años por su compromiso fallido con Candy, todo lo que ha hecho con ella, es eso, puros errores, si no hubiera actuado contra ella como lo hizo, tal vez ahora….

A medida que soñaba con el momento en que Candy estuviera para él en ese vestido de novia, significaría que ahora sería su esposa... ¡pero no es así!.

\- Neil, dime, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? - la pregunta de Candy, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Estoy tratando de salvarte de tu acto irreflexivo! - dijo con la voz alterada.

\- Pero yo no necesito que lo hagas y ¿de dónde sacaste que mi acto es irreflexivo?.-

-¡Porque tú no lo amas!, - No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

\- Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí, si es amor o no, ¡es mi problema!, ¡Soy una mujer adulta y plenamente consciente de mis actos!.

\- Lo siento Candy, pero lo dudo...-

\- ¿Quién eres tú, para para venir a decirme que tengo o no tengo que hacer? ¿Quién te da ese derecho?. - ella estaba a empezando a gritar de nuevo.

\- ¡Incluso tus amigos están de acuerdo en que no serás feliz con Albert! ¿Qué opinarías si te dijera que alguien me ayudó a planear todo esto?,- la increpó el chico.  
La rubia se congeló y con la boca abierta, dijo con voz temblorosa:

\- ¿Acaso fue Archie?.-

\- ¡Exactamente!. e incluso Annie, Patty y Tom, los amigos de la familia se han dado cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba pasando Candy.-

Ella no podía creer en la traición de sus amigos.

\- No, no…estás mintiendo, ¡eso no puede ser!...Mis amigos ... –

\- Tus amigos en esta situación resultaron ser más listos que tú, - la interrumpió Neil.

\- ¡No te creo!.

\- Bueno, por favor, créelo.-

Ahora Candy lo entiende todo,- ¡Neil estaba diciendo la verdad! ... todo apuntaba al hecho de que en realidad estaban en complicidad, incapaz de soportar el giro que dieron los acontecimientos, se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó.

\- Candy… – con un toque ligero en su mano, él se sintió obligado a consolarla al verla tan afligida.

\- ¡No me toques! ¿No te das cuenta de que tú has arruinado toda mi vida?, ¡Inmediatamente me llevas de regreso antes de que sea demasiado tarde!.-

\- Tenemos que hablar, no te llevaré a ningún lado si no me escuchas…-suplicó Neil.

\- Ya hablamos, ¡Suficiente! No quiero escucharte más…-ella se tapaba los oídos con las manos y agachaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Cállate y me escuchas!. – de nuevo la increpó. - ¿Crees en un matrimonio, así, sin sentido?, ¡Tú te encontrarás unida a él para siempre! ¿Has pensado en lo que sucederá cuando la ceremonia haya terminado, cuando los invitados se retiren y quedes sola con tu marido ante la ley y ante Dios? ¿Estarías lista para ir a la cama con una persona que no amas?, o acaso crees que Albert siempre estará esperando a que correspondas a su amor.

Tan pronto como el joven despotricó todo lo que había querido decirle desde que llegaron, Candy sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, y los colores se le subían al rostro.

\- ¡Pero qué asco de persona eres! ¿Quién te dio el derecho de juzgar mi relación con el Señor Albert?.-

\- ¿"Señor Albert"?, ¿estás escuchando como llamas a su futuro marido? ¿Y luego dices que lo amas? .- Neil rio abiertamente de una manera exagerada.

Eso Candy, no podía soportarlo.

\- ¿Sabes tú lo que tengo con Albert?, - ella quiso enfatizar esa palabra -¡El ha estado presente en mi vida desde que nos conocimos, siempre apoyándome con todo, siempre junto a mí, defendiéndome cuando ha sido necesario!, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?.-

\- Ese "todo",¿quiere decir…"todo"? – el chico no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oidos. ¿ _Eso quiere decir que en verdad han sido amantes?_.- Su corazón dio un vuelco al enterarse de la verdad que no quería saber.

\- ¡Y ya basta!, no necesito tus consejos ni los de mis amigos - Candy al fin se puso firme en su decisión, se sintió fuerte y decidida. -¡Llévame de vuelta inmediatamente!.- le exigió.

Neil se puso de pie, con la mirada fija en el piso y los puños apretados, sintió los celos recortarle el corazón como con un cuchillo afilado.

Todo el tiempo, él estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que Candy era pura e inocente…¡él quería creer en eso!, pero ahora, el saber la verdad le carcomía el alma.

Cuando Neil levantó la vista y la miró, la ira de Candy de repente desapareció, como si nunca la hubiera sentido, enfrente de ella había un hombre profundamente infeliz…que por un momento la miró con desprecio y odio, la chica sintió miedo y con sus manos presionó el sillón en el que estaba sentada.

El joven se acercó, le puso el zapato, suavemente la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la puerta.

-Albert te ha de seguir esperando.- lanzó la afirmación en seco.- así que todavía hay tiempo…¡ahora me doy cuenta que todo esto fue un error!, así que…nos vamos.

Candy estaba muy confundida con la reacción de Neil, en muy poco tiempo todo ha cambiado tan drásticamente. Ella simplemente no podía entender nada, ahora solo siente que tiene menos deseos de casarse que antes….pero él ya la había llevado al auto.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¡Maldición! - Neil golpeó el volante con frustración.  
Después de varios intentos, el auto no arrancó, es cierto que era un modelo antiguo, que estaba arrumbado en la Mansión y nadie lo usaba, no sabía realmente el estado en el que se encontraba, pero le pareció el más adecuado para sus planes.

A Candy se le ocurrió la idea de que él pudo haber hecho alguno de los trucos sucios que solía hacer cuando eran niños y haber puesto algo en el motor para que pareciera que se había descompuesto y ahora descaradamente mentir y fingir que no podía arrancar debido a una falla real.

Pero, recordó que todo este tiempo no se apartó de ella, y no salió de la casa en ningún momento, así que finalmente descartó la idea.  
Neil entonces bajó del auto, tenía que hacer algo, no podía simplemente rendirse, así que intentó encontrar el motivo por el cual el auto no encendía.

Candy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tan confundida, que no entiende por qué Neil dijo esas palabras sobre ella y el Sr. Albert, la forma en que el la miraba al momento de cuestionarla acerca de su relación con el hombre que vivió en su departamento...ella no había caído en cuenta de la verdadera intención de la pregunta de Neil,- _¿Acaso piensa que Albert y yo hemos sido amantes?…-_ de cualquier forma, le quiere demostrar que él y sus amigos, están equivocados y que no necesita su ayuda en lo absoluto, ni siente la necesidad de aclararle nada al respecto.

Neil decidido abrió el capó del auto y se encontró con un motor el cual le resulta completamente desconocido, mangueras, conexiones, aparatos los cuales no conoce su función, ¡que puede hacer si todo es en vano!, ahora lamenta no entender absolutamente nada de la reparación de autos.

Así que en seguida se dirigió a asomarse por la ventana a decirle a Candy;  
\- Lamento decirte que la boda no podrá efectuarse el día de hoy, no puedo hacer que el auto arranque.  
\- Eso si es que Albert, - dijo la chica con cuidado, asegurándose de no añadir la palabra "señor" –¡todavía quiere casarse conmigo!.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que "si todavía quiere"?, ¡él de hecho, está obligado a casarse contigo!. – dijo con firmeza.

Candy se sonrojó al escucharlo decir eso, pero no articuló palabra alguna.  
El chico la ayudó a bajar del auto y la sostuvo ayudándola a caminar, el estorboso vestido y su golpe en la rodilla, lo hacían muy difícil, así que de nuevo volvieron a la casa.

-¡Mañana se nos ocurrirá algo!.- prometió el joven a la chica. – Así que tendremos que comer algo y permanecer aquí, por supuesto, estaré tratando de buscar alguna forma de arreglar el auto.-

A Candy le extrañó su comportamiento, él ahora se escucha muy tranquilo, ¿Qué sucedió con el individuo que hace apenas unas horas se burlaba de ella y la increpaba con tanta vehemencia?. Ahora él evita mirarla a los ojos y su cuerpo rezuma nerviosismo.

\- Iré a encender el fuego de la chimenea.- dijo casi en un murmullo y se retiró.  
Candy lo miró alejarse, ahora no entendía que pasaba por su mente, se dejó caer en el sillón y lentamente volvió a revivir todos los acontecimientos a partir de cuándo abordó el auto para dirigirse a la iglesia, todo se agolpaba en su mente. Poco a poco, recordó todo lo vivido en estas últimas horas, tratando de entender... Neil manejando el auto, alejándola de su destino, ella tratando de escapar, la ansiedad del chico, su repentina preocupación cuando tropezó y cayó, en ese momento alcanzó a percibir ternura en la forma como la tomó de las manos…su discusión, todo lo que él le reveló de sus amigos, para ella eso fue demasiado.

Un inesperado sobresalto la hizo levantarse, pero al incorporarse tan abruptamente hizo que un dolor agudo atravesara su rodilla, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso.  
\- Candy, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Neil corriendo a levantarla.

\- Sí…si estoy bien,- le contestó la chica sosteniéndose del brazo que él le ofrecía.  
Al momento de sostenerla, ella lo miró a los ojos y preocupación era lo que su mirada ambarina demostraba _….-Una vez él me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, quería casarse conmigo…¿sería verdad que me amaba?,_ \- pensó Candy, aunque después reflexionó _,- no, no debió de ser así, él siempre me ha odiado tanto como yo a él, seguramente fué otra forma que ideó para hacerme la vida imposible y no dudo que lo haya planeado junto con la odiosa de Eliza.-_ así que desechó ese pensamiento.

Neil encontró en el ropero una bata cálida, la llevó a donde Candy estaba sentada y se la ofreció para que ella la tomara.

-Candy, encontré esto para que te cambies y estés más cómoda.-

\- ¡No, de ninguna manera!,- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y rechazando la prenda que él le ofrecía.

\- ¡Pero de verdad que eres terca! y me he estado preguntando una cosa, ¿De verdad crees que podrás dormir con ese vestido?, porque te informo que no podremos salir de aquí hasta que se solucione lo del auto.- le dijo molesto.

-Bueno, ¿qué sugieres? – le preguntó Candy, aun sabiendo ella misma la respuesta.

\- Tendrás que quitarte ese vestido…vamos, yo te ayudaré.- se ofreció el moreno.

\- ¡No!...Ni lo intentes, -se alejó de él de inmediato.-

-¡Cálmate, no te voy a hacer daño!...dices que eres una persona adulta…¡pero sigues siendo una niña estúpida!. -Neil la retaba con la mirada.

\- ¡Cállate!...¡por supuesto que no tengo miedo de tí!, solo ayúdame a desabrocharlo de la parte de atrás, es ahí donde está la abotonadura, yo puedo manejar el resto.- le dijo la rubia, así que de mala gana se dio media vuelta y recogió su cabello que le cubría la mitad de la espalda.

Los dedos temblorosos del chico, comenzaron a desabrochar uno a uno los pequeños botones de perla, brevemente se sumergió en un dulce sueño, uno que él sabía que jamás podría convertirse en realidad…su noche de bodas con ella, como quisiera besar la tersa y blanca piel de su espalda a medida que la iba descubriendo, besarla con ternura, pasión y deseo, la imagen de ella a su lado lo tenía extasiado, su dulce aroma le nubló los sentidos…tristemente se dio cuenta que ese era el último botón, así que con pesar se separó de ella, solo parpadeó y el hechizo se disipó, dando paso a la cruda realidad.

Neil se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, todavía ama a esta chica con todo su corazón, y si Candy hubiera querido, él se habría casado con ella sin dudarlo, aun sabiendo que ella ya ha dado a su cuerpo a otro hombre.  
Cuando hubo terminado con el vestido, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.

Más tarde, Neil encontró en la despensa algo de queso, carne ahumada y unas manzanas, así que después de una cena rápida, sin dirigirse la palabra, los jóvenes comenzaron a prepararse para pasar la noche en esa cabaña.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude Candy? - preguntó Neil, al ver que la chica quiso ponerse de pie.  
\- No…no, yo puedo, - respondió ella.

Ahora en sus pies tenía unas suaves zapatillas, y estaba segura de que ahora sin duda va a valerse por sí misma y no estaba equivocada. Agarrando el respaldo de la silla, Candy se levantó y cojeó lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación donde pasaría la noche, Neil se quedó en la sala de estar.

Candy, apenas se recostó, se tapó con las sabanas y cayó vencida por el sueño, el cansancio era demasiado, el dolor en su rodilla había disminuido así que simplemente se durmió. Él por el contrario, no pudo conciliar el sueño durante mucho tiempo.  
Daba vueltas y vueltas en un sofá estrecho y angosto, pensamientos contradictorios lo atormentaban.

- _No sé cuánto tiempo tengamos que permanecer acá, así que lo mejor es no echar a perder esta oportunidad que tengo de estar con ella, dejar a un lado mi mal humor, mis celos, los insultos, las peleas... ¿Por qué no intentar al menos mejorar un poco las relaciones con ella?, ¡claro!,-_ se sintió animado con la idea, se incorporó y se sentó en el sillón.  
La perseverancia y determinación que siempre ha tenido, lo hace tomar la decisión, no renunciará a intentarlo.

- _Candy seguramente piensa que yo sigo siendo el mismo de antes, que no he madurado. Si es así, entonces está muy equivocada. Desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¡han pasado cinco años!...cinco largos años en los cuales, no solo no he dejado de amarla, sino que siento que esté amor se ha fortalecido...-_ una amarga sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se recostó de nuevo pasando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.- _pensé que podría olvidarla...y ahora…-_

Este pensamiento hizo que una nueva esperanza renaciera en el corazón del chico. Tal vez no debería soñar en que Candy le llegue a corresponder, tiene que ser realista... pero debe mejorar su actitud hacia ella, tal vez así pudiera tener aunque sea una mínima oportunidad, por qué no tomar ventaja ahora que se encuentran juntos, lejos de todos, por el tiempo que sea, no importa…después, ¿Quién sabe?...-

– Se sintió vencido por el cansancio y el sueño, - _¡Mañana es un nuevo día y una nueva vida puede comenzar!, Candy… lo intentaré todo para acercarme a ti.-_

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó, de pronto no reconoció el entorno que la rodeaba, poco a poco llegó a su mente el recuerdo de los acontecimientos del día anterior, de momento no sintió ninguna molestia, pero en cuanto estiró las piernas, al instante un dolor agudo terminó por devolverla a la realidad.

No quería levantarse, pero de repente, pensó en Neil… ¡Dios no permita que quiera venir a asomarse a su dormitorio!, ya que ella aún tiene sus reservas respecto a él, a sus verdaderas intenciones y no puede bajar la guardia, así que terminó por apartar las sabanas, levantarse con dificultad y ajustarse la bata para salir de la habitación.

Estaba clamando por un baño desesperadamente, así que una vez que estuvo frente a la tina, la llenó y desnudándose se introdujo en el agua tibia, estaba segura qué eso la relajaría y así fue, lo disfrutó enormemente, aunque no permaneció mucho tiempo ahi, le preocupaba que Neil fuera a buscarla.

Llegó cojeando a la sala de estar, Candy observó al moreno sentado en una silla junto a una pequeña mesa, estaba leyendo un libro con una taza de té enfrente de él.

-Buenos días Candy - dijo el joven al percatarse de su presencia. - veo que tomaste un baño,- dijo al percatarse de que tenía el pelo mojado.…-¿Quieres un poco de té?.-

\- Buenos días...- respondió la chica, ocupando una silla delante de él, y añadió, - si, realmente necesitaba un buen baño y está bien, no voy a rechazarlo.-

Observó como el moreno puso con cuidado la taza encima de un plato y virtió el té de una fina tetera, Candy dijo involuntariamente:- ¡Vaya!, es increíble!...-

\- ¿Cuál es tu asombro?.-

\- Siempre pensé que un hombre mimado como tú, no se ocupaba de estas tareas destinadas para la servidumbre... ¿Dónde aprendiste esto?,- no pudo evitar sonar sarcástica.

\- Neil rio de buena gana,- Bueno pues te diré que después de terminar la Universidad yo me mudé a vivir solo, la vida independiente me enseñó todo, al igual que a tí, ¿Acaso no te enteraste que ya no vivo con mis padres?, mi madre quería seguir controlando mi vida, no lo permití, así que tal acto de rebeldía hizo que me dejaran sin un centavo, me las tuve que arreglar para conseguir un trabajo que aunque bien remunerado, ya no me permitió solventar los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado,- le explicó el moreno, en cierta forma orgulloso de rebelarle su secreto a Candy, pensó que tal vez eso haría que lo mirara de otra forma.

-Bueno, creo recordar algo que mencionó Annie, - dijo distraídamente al mismo tiempo que saboreaba su delicioso té aromatizado, _¡vaya revelación!,-_ pensó ella.

En este día, no teniendo muchas cosas que hacer, Candy y Neil se comunicaron como nunca antes. Ella le contó sobre el Dr. Martin, que había dejado de beber durante mucho tiempo, sobre la Clínica Feliz, que ahora se ha vuelto muy popular entre sus pacientes jóvenes.  
Neil resultó ser un oyente agradecido y atento y mostró gran interés en su conversación.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta y me contestarás con la verdad?,- se animó a preguntarle ya más en confianza.

\- Bueno, voy a tratar, - dijo Neil intrigado,- Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?.-

\- Para ser sincera y pensándolo bien, no creo que Archie se haya prestado a ser tu cómplice...perdón que te lo diga, pero sé que siempre te ha odiado ¿y de repente me dices que entre los dos planearon esto?, no termino de creerte, dime lo que realmente sucedió Neil, porque aparte de Archie, ¿el resto de mis amigos se confabuló en contra de mi boda con el señor Albert?.-

\- Ay, Candy...- dijo el joven, y sus palabras sonaban a reproche.

\- ¿Qué cosa?, respóndeme por favor.-

\- ¿Con qué frecuencia te comunicaste con sus amigos en los últimos cinco años?.-

\- La verdad, en contadas ocaciónes, de hecho no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez, - respondió chica confundida. – ¿Y porque la pregunta?, que relevancia tiene eso.

\- Archie y yo hemos sido en los últimos años, aparte de primos, también buenos amigos.

\- ¿De verdad es eso cierto? - preguntó ella. -no lo puedo creer...- cada vez se mostraba más interesada en la plática.

\- Todo comenzó con el hecho de que estuvimos juntos en la Universidad…al principio solo nos tolerábamos, no teníamos mucho contacto, el me ridiculizaba, se burlaba de mí, pero luego poco a poco, fuimos interactuando más, ciertas circunstancias propiciaron nuestro acercamiento.

\- Sí lo que dices es cierto, entonces me he perdido de mucho...pero no es de extrañar, ya que una gran parte de mi tiempo lo he dedicado al trabajo y solo ocacionalmente he estado en contacto con ellos, lamento si las cosas fueron así. Estuve en la boda de Archie y Annie, sé que tuvieron una hija, que Patty al perder a Stear, decidió darse una oportunidad en el amor con mi hermano Tom.

-Entiendo Candy, ya somos adultos y nuestras prioridades son otras, pero dime, ¿contesté tu pregunta?, - el chico la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Si, bueno... pero las pocas veces que vi a Archie, nunca hablaba de ti,- Candy bajaba la mirada.

\- Eso es lógico, ¿por qué tendría que mencionarme en sus conversaciones, si tú nunca estuviste interesada en mí?, además el conoce perfectamente todo acerca de nuestro pasado.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón,- continuaba con la cabeza agachada.  
Candy parecía estar asombrada de lo que Neil le rebeló, se dio cuenta que cuando él no estaba con su acostumbrada actitud prepotente, cuando no estaba tratando de hacer algo desagradable y no se comportaba como un idiota arrogante, podía ser bastante tolerable, e incluso amable y esta idea confundió a Candy, ya que nunca había visto a Neil de esta manera.

Pero para ella aún no estaba claro cuales fueron esas circunstancias que le permitieron reafirmar su amistad con Archie, así que le pidió que le contara más acerca de eso. Neil comenzó a hablar, se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil hurgar en el pasado.

\- Yo tenía la firme intención de ser amigo de Archie…aunque él realmente nunca quiso tener contacto conmigo, pero el destino intervino en este caso a mi favor, nuestro primo se peleó con un compañero de nuestra clase, cuyo carácter era más nefasto que el de Archie…probablemente, digamos…como el mío,- dijo esto haciendo un guiño a Candy, lo cual hizo que ella no se pudiera resistir y se riera de buena gana, - por lo tanto, una vez que salí por noche de la Universidad, di vuelta en una esquina y vi que mi primo era atacado por ese tipo en compañía de dos hombres más.

-Evalué rápidamente la situación, me di cuenta de que esa era mi oportunidad de ganarme su confianza, no me detuvo el hecho de que realmente no sabía pelear, pero rápidamente hice frente a esos tipos, quedándome hombro con hombro junto a Archie, decir que él estaba sorprendido es no decir nada, ¡se quedó con la boca abierta!,- no pudo evitar reír al recordarlo y continuó;

-Bueno, elegí al oponente más débil y logré derribarlo, por su parte Archie terminó con otro, así, el tercer tipo, el mismo que inició toda la pelea, dio marcha atrás y huyo corriendo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en desventaja.

-Así que ese fue el comienzo de nuestra amistad, fue entonces que juntos decidimos tomar entrenamiento en el club de boxeo de nuestro maestro, el sr. Jenkins, desde ese momento hasta ahora hemos estado unidos.- finalizó el chico.

\- ¡Que increíble historia!, -Candy estaba cada vez más sorprendida, - Nunca me hubiera imaginado semejante situación.

\- ¿Ahora me crees?,- le preguntó Neil.

\- Algo me dice que estás diciendo la verdad, -

Y así transcurrió el día, ella mejorando notablemente de su rodilla y Neil tratando de arreglar el auto, pero definitivamente no consiguió, por lo menos ese día, hacerlo arrancar.

-Candy, dime lo que quieras, soy un inútil para reparar autos, lo seguiré intentando mañana, y de no poderlo usar, tendremos que irnos a pie, pero definitivamente para eso si tendremos que esperar a que mejores completamente de tu herida, tomaremos provisiones y nos iremos de aquí... - Neil llegó a esa conclusión cuando estaban cenando.

\- Pues al parecer no tenemos otra opción, - respondió Candy con pesar.

Continuara…

oOoOoOoO

Agradezco enormemente sus reviews y me da gusto encontrar a tantas chicas que les agrada la pareja de Neal para Candy, saludos a todas.


	6. Chapter 6

Era el tercer día de la estancia de los jóvenes en el pabellón de caza. Candy mejoraba notablemente, pero consideraba que no lo suficiente como para ir caminando un largo tramo por carretera ya que definitivamente el carro no pudo ser reparado.

Se despertó temprano, sin embargo no se levantó, decidió quedarse más tiempo en cama, empezó por ordenar sus pensamientos, porque en su cabeza revoloteaba un verdadero caos.

Por mucho que ella quería comportarse fría e indiferente con Neil, no podía hacerlo y el asunto no estaba en el encanto que ella empezó a descubrir en él, aunque también jugó un papel importante, sino porque ella ha notado que la actitud del moreno es diferente, pareciera ser otra persona, ya no le desagrada en lo absoluto su presencia, si antes pensaba en él como una persona malvada y molesta, ahora lo ve solo como un hombre que no es tan malo en realidad.

Candy estaba preocupada por esa situación y es que no puede evitar sentirse atraída irremediablemente hacia él, ni dejar de notar que ha crecido hasta convertirse en un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, atractivo, varonil… y sus ojos…esos ojos en los que descubre un brillo especial cada vez que le dedica una mirada…esa mirada ambarina que le fascina y de la cual emana una energía hipnotizante que la ha hecho turbarse más de una vez.

 _-Esto que siento es sólo lujuria, debo alejar de mi mente estos pensamientos indignos_ , -Candy quiere convencerse a sí misma de ello, _-El Señor Albert…tal vez no me atraiga como hombre, pero él me ama, es cariñoso, comprensivo, siempre a mi lado para ayudarme y acompañarme, en definitiva, todo lo que yo necesito, sin lugar a dudas un hombre que merece mi respeto y fidelidad.-_

Por más que ella trataba de pensar en Albert, en las cosas buenas que tenía con él, nada le funcionó, de nuevo Neil volvía a aparecer en su mente, una y otra vez.

 _-¡Es necesario salir de aquí tan pronto como sea posible y entonces todo va a estar bien!, me casaré con el Señor Albert como se lo prometí y Neil simplemente saldrá de mi vida…olvidaré rápidamente el hecho de que me siento atraída por él y en definitiva ya no lo veo como una amenaza.-_ con ese convencimiento Candy se tranquilizó y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, se vistió y se dirigió a la sala donde él estaba tomando un café..

Al verla aparecer por la puerta la saludó con una sonrisa.- ¡Hola!, ¿cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?.-

-¡Hola! -respondió la rubia, acercándose a tomar asiento junto a él, -todavía no estoy del todo bien, la rodilla aún me duele... -¿Qué es eso?- dijo al ver que Neal puso algo de ropa encima de un sillón.

-He encontrado en el ropero unos trajes para montar a caballo, así que creo que podemos salir a los alrededores para que ejercites un poco tu rodilla y veas si ya puedes caminar trayectos largos... Quizás mañana podamos irnos de aquí.-

-¿Sabes Neil?, estoy tan aburrida del queso y las manzanas, -Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto, -Dime, ¿no hay huevos y harina en la despensa?, ¡podríamos hacer unos panqueques!.- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Es posible que si, iré a buscar…pero hay un pequeño problema, no sé cómo hacerlos.- Neil respondió.

-¡Pero no necesitas hacerlo tú!, Yo prepararé la pasta, y si quieres, puedes ayudarme a cocinarlas.-

-Por supuesto, yo te ayudaré, no debes estar mucho tiempo de pie.-

Afortunadamente encontró todo lo que necesitaba para cocinar y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Les llevó una hora cocinar los panqueques, tomaron una cesta, un mantel de la alacena y se dispusieron a salir al bosque, el otoño resultaba muy agradable.

Candy, disfrutó el paseo más que nunca, ya sentía ahogarse en ese encierro de tres días, el traje le quedó a la medida, ya que posiblemente sea de Eliza y ambas son de la misma talla.

El conocía perfectamente toda la zona, y llevó a Candy a las orillas de un pintoresco y bello lago…el Forest Lake..

-¡Es tan hermoso!, -la chica estaba maravillada con el paisaje.

-Si, me encanta este lugar.- contestó el chico.

Después de desayunar, empezaron a caminar lentamente a las orillas del lago, pero después de un rato Neil notó que Candy lucía un poco cansada, suavemente la sostuvo del brazo, la rubia se estremeció al sentir el contacto, pero no se alejó de él y así continuaron por un rato más.

La conversación giraba en torno a todo tipo de tonterías; sobre las bellezas de la naturaleza, el clima, la familia, pero Candy sintió que su cercanía era cada vez más preocupante y tensa.

Neil notó que cuando sus miradas se encontraban, ella trataba de actuar con naturalidad, pero la notó nerviosa, rápidamente desviaba la mirada, se dio cuenta que él no le resulta tan indiferente, quizá la oportunidad que tanto ansía, ha llegado, ya no puede contenerse más, la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes y quiere dar el siguiente paso.

El se detuvo de repente, se dio vuelta y quedaron cara a cara, Candy lentamente subió la mirada y descubrió una vez más al hombre atractivo frente a ella, sus ojos esmeralda recorrieron su varonil rostro deteniéndose en los labios bien definidos del chico, que por un momento se le antojaron sensuales, sintió que el rubor le cubría las mejillas y nuevamente bajó la mirada.

-Candy…-

-¿Si?.-

-¡Mírame, por favor!,-

La chica levantó tímidamente los ojos, el rubor en sus mejillas era aún más notorio.

-No te resulto tan indiferente como quieres aparentar, ¿no es así?.- dijo mirándola interrogante.

Candy no respondió a su pregunta, solo lo miró fijamente no sabiendo que contestar, cuando el joven tomó su rostro entre sus manos y suavemente se inclinó para rozar sus labios, ella cerró los ojos y continuó de pie en el mismo lugar.

Al no encontrar resistencia por parte de la chica, besó de lleno sus suaves labios y comenzó a actuar con más audacia ciñendo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos. El fuego ardía por sus venas y ahora era difícil para él ser gentil y delicado. Las caricias eran tan exigentes y apasionadas que Candy acabó por rendirse a las sensaciones placenteras que el contacto con sus labios y su abrazo le provocaba.

Un dulce cosquilleo comenzó a sentirse en su estómago amenazando con extenderse por todo su cuerpo, se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado hasta esa situación ya que…¡ni en sus más locos pensamientos se imaginó que algún día le permitiría besarla!, y cuando lentamente abrió la boca permitiendo que el introdujera su lengua caliente e invasora, perdió la capacidad de pensar en nada más, simplemente se abandonó a la pasión que le estaban nublando la razón.

Neil abrazaba a Candy fuerte y posesivamente, temía que escapara de sus brazos, ella lentamente rodeó con sus brazos su fuerte espalda, poco a poco fue subiendo sus manos hasta tocar su cuello y finalmente enredar sus delicados dedos en su sedoso cabello corto.

Neil se volvió loco con el calor se su cuerpo, con los fuertes latidos de su corazón, tener a su merced su suave y dulce boca, a toda ella, era como un sueño, un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cuando se separaron para inhalar un poco de aire, Candy abrió los ojos y cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido entre ellos, repentinamente lo miró sorprendida, lo soltó, se apartó de sus fuertes brazos y echó a correr.

-¡Candy espera!.- gritó y debido a la rápida acción de la chica, no atinaba a reaccionar.

Pero la rubia, no prestando atención al grito de Neil ni al dolor de su pierna, continuó corriendo de regreso a la casa, azotando la puerta tras de sí, rápidamente entró en el dormitorio y se encerró tirándose en la cama, abrumada por las sensaciones que las caricias y besos del chico le habían causado.

Neil, después de haber recogido la canasta y los restos de comida, se dirigió apresurado a la casa, quería verla, hablarle acerca de sus sentimientos, pero descubrió que Candy se había encerrado.

Al ver la puerta cerrada, él supo que no le abriría y montó en cólera.

 _-¡Maldición!... se burla de mí y luego huye, ¿porque Candy?, , seguramente no era tan tímida y asustadiza con Albert,-_ ese último pensamiento hizo que su corazón estallara de ira y con rabia golpeó la puerta, si tuviera a ese amante de los animales enfrente de él en ese momento, lo habría matado con sus propias manos.

Además de privarla de su inocencia, la sombra de ese desgraciado seguía estando en medio de ellos...¡Cómo odiaba en esos momentos a ese maldito!.

Candy no salió de la habitación en todo el día, decidió hacerlo hasta la noche, lentamente se dirigió a la sala, segura de que se encontraría con él.

Cuando la chica entró a la sala, él la miró, iba a decirle algo, pero ella se le adelantó;

-¡Neil!...Eso que pasó entre nosotros, estuvo muy mal y no debe suceder nunca más, fue algo repugnante.-

-¿Repugnante?, -gritó Neil, levantándose del sillón y lanzando el libro que tenía en las manos contra la pared. -¿eso es lo que te pareció?, bueno, por supuesto, tu señor Albert ha de besar mejor que yo, ¿es eso a lo que te refieres?.-

El chico reaccionó iracundo a sus palabras, sus ojos lanzaban destellos de furia, sus pupilas se dilataron y Candy sintió miedo, estaba lista para salir corriendo de nuevo a su habitación, pero decidió enfrentar la situación.

-No Neil, escucha...-

-¡No, escúchame tú a mí!.- me diste entrada, respondiste a mis besos, ¿y ahora te haces la ofendida?, ¡no quieras hacerte la inocente, porque ya no lo eres!.-

-¡Por favor, escúchame!…lo siento si te ofendí con mis palabras, eso no es lo que quise decir... estoy muy confundida…entiende que ahora mismo estoy atormentada por el sentimiento de culpa, le debo lealtad al hombre que va a ser mi esposo, él me ha entregado su amor y su corazón y yo en cambio siento que lo traicioné entregándome a esas caricias tuyas…no, no estuvo bien de ninguna manera.-

-¡Candy basta!, no quiero saber más de ti ni de él, si eso quieres ¡está bien!, no me volveré acercar a ti…¿contenta?.-

-Si, eso es lo que quiero y...lo siento mucho.-

Poco a poco la ira de Neil comenzó a pasar y él se dejó caer con cansancio en el sillón, ella solo lo miraba apenada.

-Creo que deberíamos partir mañana, ya me siento mejor,- dijo Candy.

-Si es lo quieres, así será, debes de dormir entonces para que estés descansada, nos iremos muy temprano…-dijo sin mirarla.

Ella simplemente bajó la cabeza y se retiró a su habitación.

Neil no podía dormir, pensamientos amargos y de frustración giraban en su cabeza, así pasaron un par de horas, hasta que de repente escuchó un grito que provenía del cuarto de Candy, inmediatamente se sentó en la cama sobresaltado, otro grito se volvió a escuchar y rápidamente se dirigió a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Entró a la habitación pues la puerta no estaba con seguro y vio a Candy entre sombras que estaba sentada en la cama llorando, Encendió la luz, ella temblaba sollozando con la cara entre las manos., se sentó a su lado con cautela tomándola por el hombro.

-Candy, ¿qué sucede?...¿tuviste una pesadilla?.-

La chica abrió sus ojos somnolientos.

-¿Neil eres tú?.-

-¿Y quién más?.- le respondió el chico.

-¡Gracias a Dios!.- sollozó de nuevo.

-Bueno, cálmate y acuéstate, ya pasó todo -él le dijo e inmediatamente agregó: -¿quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?.-

-¡No!, no es necesario Neil…¡solo no te vayas, por favor!.- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

-Bueno…como tú quieras. –el chico no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ven, siéntate...-

 _-¿Su loco sueño al fin se hará realidad?.-_ después de todo, ella le pidió que se quedara, y recordó como la rubia respondió a sus besos, como correspondió a sus caricias, lo cual lo hizo albergar esperanzas de que algo se dé entre ellos.

Descartando todas las dudas, Neil se acercó… y Candy puso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- _Candy, si supieras cuanto te amo y deseo que seas mía_.- pensó pasando suavemente su brazo por su espalda.

Candy no pensaba en nada, ese mal sueño fue tan real…ella solo quería que él no se fuera y sentir su compañía, ni tampoco pensó en qué impresión le causaría a él tenerla tan cerca y con esa bata tan delgada que llevaba puesta, solo sentía su suave abrazo consolándola, así que poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

Continuará…

oOoOOOOooOo

 **Espero que no desesperen en cuanto a la mención de Albert en la historia, pues les prometo que pronto aparecerá en escena y como ya se imaginarán, se va a armar la gorda…ahorita es tiempo de la pareja, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi, Saludos a todas.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales moderadas, si no es de tu agrado, sugiero no leer. Por otro lado, si no lo leen, perderán el hilo de la historia.. jeje…Gracias.**_

Después de algunos momentos juntos, Neil empezó a acariciar la espalda de la chica suavemente con movimientos circulares, lo cual sirvió para que ella terminara de tranquilizarse, poco a poco se apartó para mirarla a la cara, Candy se incorporó y le sonrió agradecida, entonces el chico se inclinó para besar su boca, eso tomó por sorpresa a la adormilada Candy, pero no se resistió, al contrario, lentamente respondió a su beso, tomando su mano y acariciando su rostro.

Eso encendió en Neal la pasión y el deseo insatisfecho por mucho tiempo, podría ir lentamente y actuar con cautela en caso de que fuera la primera vez de la chica, pero él sabe que ya ha experimentado la intimidad y el amor carnal, así que eso no debe asustarla o lastimarla.

Por lo tanto, él no se contuvo, sino que actuó de manera decidida, además, no quería pensar en nada, especialmente en esos terribles celos de Albert que le envenenaban en el alma, quería abandonarse en el cuerpo de su amada, esta noche será suya, ya no tiene duda, puso en acción sus ansiosas manos que se deslizaron explorando el cuerpo anhelante de Candy.

Soltó sus labios y se alejó solo para quitarse apresuradamente la camisa, pero de repente, Candy se llevó las manos al pecho como si dudara, él tomó sus manos, las apartó y en un segundo la delgada bata voló al piso y terminó por deshacerse de todo lo que le estorbaba.

-¡Neil!...-

Antes de que ella pronunciara otra palabra, él tomó de nuevo labios no permitiéndole articular palabra…temía que ella cambiara de opinión y se alejara como cuando estaban en el bosque, la recostó en la cama y continuó besándola bajando por el cuello al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por los senos hasta llegar a su vientre, al sentir su avance, Candy apretó las piernas…- _para ser una mujer con experiencia se comporta demasiado recatada y tímida._ \- pensó el chico.- _¿o estará comparando las caricias de Albert con las mías?.-_

Nuevamente aparecieron sus celos incontrolables, sus besos se volvieron más insistentes e intensos, se posesionó encima de ella, tomó sus brazos y los apretó contra la cama a ambos lados de su cuerpo, imposibilitándola a moverse.

Candy temblaba y aunque estaba temerosa ante lo que vendría ya que era algo desconocido para ella, deseaba que él continuara, el estar en contacto con su bronceada piel caliente, hacía que ardiera de deseo, Neil extendió sus rodillas a los lados de sus piernas, ella trató de hundirse en el colchón, él moreno no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba cegado por los celos, y no podía ya detenerse, tan excitado como estaba.

-Que hermosa eres Candy…¡oh Dios, cuanto te deseo!...-

Respirando pesadamente y entrecerrando los ojos, la chica yacía debajo de él,  
de nueva cuenta cubrió su boca con sus ardientes besos, al primer intento por penetrarla sintió su estrechez, se dio cuenta que aún no estaba lista pues ella gimió aparentemente de dolor, entonces con pequeños besos húmedos cubrió todo su cuello, lamió uno de sus pezones y con su mano acarició el otro.

Lentamente fue bajando por su vientre y con su lengua trazó una línea directa hasta su vagina ante la cual se detuvo y la introdujo estimulando su clítoris, Candy se tapó la boca presa de desconocidas sensaciones que la hicieron emitir suaves gemidos, él al sentir que estaba tan húmeda, volvió a posicionarse encima de ella para en un segundo impulso penetrarla fuerte y decididamente…en ese instante sintió que rompía una fina barrera.

Un grito agudo de dolor escapó de la boca de Candy y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Neil instantáneamente se retiró y se sentó a su lado, ella rodó sobre su costado, sollozando y tirando de sus rodillas hasta su barbilla.

-¡Candy! ¡pero qué..!,¿por qué no me dijiste que era tu primera vez?, - dijo Neil sorprendido.

Ahora ya no había duda; antes de él, ella no había estado con nadie. Experimentó una sensación de alegría...pero al mismo tiempo de pesar...¡ahora que empezaba a confiar en él y le ha causado tanto daño!, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, era necesario corregir los errores urgentemente.

-¡Nena, perdóname!,- con estas palabras, Neil acariciaba suavemente su cabello - Lo siento…pensé que tú ya tenías experiencia…me diste a entender que tú y Albert…-

-Es mi culpa, yo debí haberte aclarado que nunca estuvimos juntos de la manera que tú pensaste, pero de cualquier forma estoy segura que no me hubieras creído.- dijo la chica entre sollozos. -No te culpes a ti mismo...ahora estoy…-

-¡Pero como no iba a creerte!... Candy por favor perdóname….espera…espera, ahora regreso,- Neil se levantó y fue rápidamente por un recipiente con agua tibia, tomó una toalla del estante y regresó a sentarse nuevamente junto a ella.

Candy aún yacía de lado, con las piernas fuertemente apretadas.  
El joven tocó su muslo suavemente y la chica brincó sobresaltada,  
-¡No, por favor!, no puedo soportarlo más…-  
Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Neil se estrujara de pena.

.  
-Cariño, no temas, no volveré a lastimarte nunca, ¡te lo juro!, - él estaba tan arrepentido de haberle causado ese dolor, con esas palabras el chico quería expresarle todo su amor y ternura.

La chica continuaba mirándolo asustada y desconfiada, pero permitió que el la volteara y separara sus piernas, cuando Neil hizo ese movimiento, ella cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

Humedeciendo la toalla con agua tibia, suavemente borró las huellas de sangre del interior de sus muslos. Quería besar cada centímetro de su piel blanca y tersa, borrar los rastros del dolor con suaves caricias.

-No hubiera sucedido de esta manera si yo te hubiera hablado con la verdad…- le dijo al verlo tan consternado.

-Candy, esto es totalmente mi culpa, yo debería de haberme dado cuenta de tu inexperiencia y sin embargo los estúpidos celos me cegaron…pero te voy a demostrar con hechos que estoy arrepentido de haber actuado tan impulsivamente…soy un imbécil, ¡por favor déjame estar junto a ti para amarte!...porque yo te amo Candy, más que a nadie en el mundo.- le confesó.

Ella reaccionó con asombro ante sus palabras, pero de alguna forma ya lo había intuido, era algo que él no podía ocultar, así que lo miró conmovida, sin decir nada.

Neil se acercó de nuevo a tocar sus labios con un beso suave y delicado, temeroso de que ella se apartara, pero Candy solo cerró los ojos y cuando su mano tocó ligeramente sus senos, reaccionó abrazándolo y aferrándose a sus fuertes brazos, las caricias que él le prodigaba la hacían vibrar y desear más, le permitió besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con sus piernas entrelazadas se mantenían fuertemente unidos, pero cuando la mano del chico se deslizó hacia abajo hasta tocar su intimidad, Candy involuntariamente tensó sus rodillas.

-Nena…no continuaré si no lo deseas, -dijo Neil con la voz entrecortada, ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, asintió y con una leve sonrisa le hizo saber que ella estaba de acuerdo en que continuara con lo que habían empezado.

.  
Acarició su botóncito de placer hasta que ella comenzó a gemir presa de sensaciones extremas, Neil se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, pero ella se tensó de nuevo.

-Cariño…esta vez ya no te dolerá, lo prometo.-  
trató de relajarse, pero aparentemente aún esperaba sentir dolor ya que con las manos apretaba convulsivamente la sábana, poco a poco se entregó por entero a él, esta vez fue completamente diferente, realmente ya no había dolor.

Neil sintió que estaba en el cielo, no podía creer que ella le estuviera entregando su más preciado tesoro y le correspondiera de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Te estoy lastimando? .- Neal preguntó deteniéndose un poco.

Candy negó con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior le contestó:

-Sigue Neil…no te detengas.-

El chico comenzó a moverse, al principio con cautela, y luego con una fuerza cada vez mayor, ella se retorcía debajo de él, clavando las uñas en su espalda rodeándolo con sus piernas y experimentando un placer incomparable, durante un tiempo no hubo más sonidos en la habitación que sus gemidos y sus cuerpos golpeándose uno contra el otro, hasta que ella empezó a sentir como se encendía el fuego en el fondo de su estómago hasta llegar a su intimidad haciéndola estallar en un orgasmo que la hizo experimentar intensas contracciones, eso fue demasiado para Neil y no pudiendo contenerse más, un ronco gemido anunció su eyaculación, llenándola toda con su semen.

-¡Candy, te amo!, ahora eres mía y nunca te dejaré,- le dijo al oído y estrujando su sudoroso cuerpo con fervor.

-Neil…yo también te amo,- le contestó apartando un mechón mojado de su frente y mirándolo con ternura,- ¡y quiero estar contigo!...no me importa nada ni nadie más.-

Permaneciendo abrazados, las caricias y besos vieron pasar las horas, se entregaron de nuevo a su pasión hasta que se quedaron dormidos, completamente agotados y satisfechos.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

A Neil lo despertó el sol que entraba a través de la ventana. Todo su ser rebosaba de felicidad recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y gentilmente, para no despertar a su amada niña que dormía abrazada a él, acarició levemente su hombro y acomodó sus rubios rizos que se esparcían por todo su pecho. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que la amara tanto.

El potente ruido del motor de un auto inmediatamente lo hizo volver a la realidad, sobresaltado llamó a la rubia moviéndola frenéticamente para que despertara.

-¡Candy, mi amor!, ¡necesitamos levantarnos y vestirnos, escuché un auto, han de ser ellos, parece que nos encontraron!.-

-¿Que?,.- con ojos adormilados Candy se incorporó inmediatamente.- ¡Que pasará ahora Neil!.-

-¡No te preocupes, enfrentaremos esto juntos!, no me separaré de tu lado- le contestó mientras se vestía apresuradamente, buscó la ropa de Candy para ayudarla y mientras eso sucedía le dio un beso y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Todo estará bien preciosa, no te preocupes, -contestó y agregó; -¡tenemos que salir inmediatamente, vámonos si no queremos que nos atrapen aquí mismo!.-

Pero los hombres iban de prisa, bajaron de su vehiculo y al ver el auto que estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa, se apresuraron a abrir la puerta de una patada.-

-¡Aquí están!, -se escuchó la voz de George.

Uno de sus hombres que se quedó cerca del auto estacionado, se le ordenó esperar y vigilar, mientras Albert, George y otro hombre se dirigían hasta entrar a la casa, en ese momento iban saliendo los chicos y se los toparon cara a cara, ya no había hacia donde huir…los habían interceptado.

Los ojos de Albert se encontraron con los de Candy que estando junto a Neil lo miraba boquiabierta, no pronunció palabra, solo se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

 _-Maldito Albert, no me separarás de Candy.-_ pensó Neil apretándole la mano

-¡Bien, el juego se terminó!.- dijo Albert,.-¡así que vámonos de aquí de una buena vez!.- la tomó del brazo y arrastrándola la llevó al auto y entre George y el otro hombre hicieron lo mismo con el joven Leagan.

-¡Entra en el auto!...¡hablaremos en casa!.- le gritó Albert.

Todo el trayecto transcurrió en silencio, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, Candy se sintió muy incómoda, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le confesara lo sucedido y sus sentimientos hacia Neil, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería por ningún motivo lastimar a Albert.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de la familia Andrew, George y Albert salieron del auto, éste le dio la mano a Candy para ayudarla a salir y tan pronto como azotó la puerta, el auto arrancó con rumbo desconocido…con los dos hombres y Neil a bordo.

-¡Albert!,- Candy rompió el silencio al ver que el auto se alejaba sin que el chico hubiera descendido…-¿A dónde llevan a Neil?

El no contestó, solo la arrastró al interior de la residencia.

-¡Contéstame por favor!...-balbuceaba Candy sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero él no se detuvo hasta que entraron a su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¡Bueno, explícame que fue lo que sucedió!.- dijo mirando con desdén a la chica.

Candy estaba aterrada, nunca había visto a Albert en este estado y aún más miedo de confesarle lo que pasó con Neil, como encontrar las palabras para explicarlo.-

Al ver que la rubia no respondía, empezó a hacerle preguntas:

-¿Quién planeó la huida, él o tú?, ¿sabes que encontramos la limusina a un lado de la carretera?, después, más adelante ese viejo auto cerca del pabellón de caza, así que por eso decidimos investigar ese lugar.-

Candy sabía que no podía revelarle de tajo todo lo acontecido en esos cuatro días, así que solo contestó lo que él le preguntó.

-Ehhh…Neil fue el que lo planeó…quería jugarme una broma, tú sabes que siempre ha sido así, solo para molestarme.- lo dijo como tratando de restarle importancia.-no supe nunca el motivo que tuvo para cambiar de auto, al fin lo convencí de regresar a la iglesia a tiempo para la ceremonia, pero el auto no arrancó, yo me caí y me lastimé una rodilla así que tuvimos que quedarnos allí hasta que sanara completamente, hoy habíamos decidido regresar Albert, te lo aseguro, -Candy estaba esperanzada en que su versión fuera creíble.

-Entiendo...- la miraba desconfiado. -y él…mmm…¿no se propasó contigo?

Inmediatamente la rubia sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro y agachó la cara.

-No.-contestó tratando de sonar convincente.

-¿Sabes que en caso de que él haya abusado de ti…podrías quedar embarazada?, -dijo Albert observando con cuidado la reacción de la chica.

Ella inmediatamente se sobresaltó, volteó a mirarlo con asombro y tocó su vientre con ambas manos.

-Albert sintió que el piso se hundía a sus pies y le gritó; -¡Todo está muy claro Candy!...¡no puedo creer que me engañes de esa forma!, no puedes imaginarte la angustia que sentí al no verte llegar a la iglesia a la hora pactada, sabiendo que era el desgraciado Leagan el que se ofreció a llevarte en la limusina…¡fueron los peores momento de mi vida!...pasé el mayor de los ridículos y a esos momentos amargos, le siguieron tres días de angustia buscándote como un loco desesperado pensando que algo muy grave te podría suceder en manos de ese demonio…¡y ahora me entero de lo que sucedió!...- lo pensó un poco para finalmente decirle despiadadamente: -¡te quedarás encerrada en tu habitación hasta que se aclaren las circunstancias! y hasta que estemos seguros si es que estás embarazada o no, luego veré que hacer.-

-¿y Neil? ¿Qué va a pasar con él?.-se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Estás preocupada por este bastardo?, ¿es lo único que te interesa?... - el corazón de Albert se estrujó más de dolor que de rabia, no podía creer en la reacción de la rubia y eso le dolió en el alma, pero continuó;

-El está lejos de aquí, encerrado en un lugar muy seguro y permanecerá ahí hasta que yo lo decida, te lo repito, si estás embarazada, tendrán que casarse, si no acepta…¡ni siquiera sé qué voy a hacer con él!...¡soy capaz de refundirlo en la cárcel!... pero no te preocupes, si hubiera necesidad de una boda, promoveré el divorcio inmediatamente después, si es que tengo que hacerlo…¡tú siempre lo has detestado Candy! no entiendo tu actitud...¡abusó de ti, debes de odiarlo aún más!.- finalizó Albert.

-S..si, así es.- sin saber por qué, le dio la razón sintiendo que era necesario mentir para suavizar su enojo.

Eso tranquilizó un poco a Albert y respiró aliviado.

-Bueno, veo que no eres culpable de lo que pasó... lamento haberte gritado... ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa.-

Candy obedeció, pensando que definitivamente va a encontrar una manera de salir de esta situación.

En tan sólo unos días toda su vida cambió drásticamente, la atracción irresistible y el sentimiento avasallador que nació en ella hacia su enemigo, el temor hacia su querido Albert… ella lo comprende perfectamente, después de todo, aceptó ser su esposa y la boda no se realizó debido a la acción de Neil, claro que es justificable su decepción.

- _Todo es mi culpa,_ -se recriminaba a sí misma, _-todo comenzó con el hecho de que acepté su propuesta, no quería lastimarlo con mi negativa, fui una idiota por aceptar ese matrimonio, no amo a Albert como él lo merece... era necesario haberlo explicarlo todo y él hubiera entendido, ahora le estoy mintiendo...también a Neil le mentí...¡pero ya no más!...tengo que armarme de valor y decirle toda la verdad... dejaré que se calme un poco y lo haré_.-pensó Candy.

Mantuvieron a Neil en el sótano de una de las mansiones de la familia de Andrew, al día siguiente de ser atrapados, llegó el odiado Albert a enfrentarlo, no entró en la habitación, comenzó a interrogarlo a través de una pequeña ventana cerca de la puerta, Neil ignoró todas las preguntas y obstinadamente guardó silencio. El jefe de la familia Andrew estaba furioso.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta, aún no sé qué voy a hacer contigo, pero ten por seguro que vas a pagar muy cara tu osadía!, ya me dijo Candy que abusaste de ella…¿Cómo te atreviste a semejante bajeza?,- despotricaba el rubio con la cara roja de la ira.

-¡Tus amenazas me importan un carajo, no te tengo miedo!, -Neil le respondió con odio mirándolo a los ojos. -¡Candy es mía y nunca renunciaré a ella!, o ¿acaso crees que ella te ama?…¡entiende que no le interesas como hombre!...-¡por favor!, no puede ser que seas tan estúpido ciego.

-¡Cállate desgraciado!…si aceptó casarse conmigo, es porque me ama, esto no te lo perdonaré jamás, es una cuestión de honor…¡aquí te quedarás encerrado hasta que yo decida que hacer contigo!, desgraciadamente eres parte de mi familia..., si no, ya estarías muerto -gritó Albert y el moreno escuchó sus pasos alejándose.

Al día siguiente, Candy se despertó sobresaltada con la frente sudorosa, tuvo la misma pesadilla que en el pabellón de caza, pero ahora se sentía más angustiada ya que ignora el paradero de Neil y lo que sucederá con él.

- _Voy a llamar a Dorothy ahora mismo, voy a encontrarme con Albert y a decirle toda la verdad, de lo contrario...-_ con estos pensamientos tocó la campana que colgaba cerca de la cama.

Cuando la sirvienta llegó le informó que Albert había salido desde temprano y aún no había regresado.

 _-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿habrá ido a ver a Neil?,_ -Candy estaba a punto del llanto de la desesperación. -Dorothy, por favor, ¿podrías llevar o enviar con alguien más una nota a Archie y Annie?.-

-¡Por supuesto!,- respondió la chica. -escribe la nota, yo voy a entregarla en seguida.-

Diez minutos después de que Dorothy se fuera, se escuchó que la puerta se abría…Candy volteó y se encontró frente a Albert con el rostro desencajado.

-¡Albert!, ¡me alegro de que vinieras!, necesito hablar contigo...- dijo una sorprendida Candy.

-Estuve con ese maldito Leagan,- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él, -el bastardo me dijo descaradamente que eres suya y no te dejará…¡como si estuviera seguro de que tú sientes algo por él!.-

-Si Albert…es verdad, Neil realmente me gusta…yo…lo amo.-

-¿Qué?, ¡oh por Dios!...¿pero qué estás diciendo?...-dijo Albert tocándose la cabeza con desesperación.-

-Ayer estaba tan asustada que te mentí diciéndote que él me violó… pero no fue así como sucedieron las cosas entre él y yo.- lo soltó sin más decidida a afrontar las consecuencias.

Los ojos de Albert se obscurecieron de rabia, tanto que al mirarlo, Candy sintió pavor.

-¡Albert, por favor perdóname y deja ir a Neil!. ¡todo es culpa mía!, puedes disponer para mí el castigo que tú quieras, pero a él no lo lastimen, ¡te lo ruego!.-

-¡Esto ya es demasiado!, ¡que equivocado he estado contigo Candy!. ¿Adónde quedó esa niña inocente de la cual me enamoré?...mi chica, ¿acaso él es mejor que yo? ¿Cómo es que tus sentimientos hacia ese maldito cambiaron tan drásticamente?...¡del odio al amor en tan solo unos pocos días!.- Albert lucía desolado, su voz temblaba al decirlo.

-Siempre te he amado tú lo sabes…pero como a un amigo, eres como un hermano para mí y te agradezco tu apoyo incondicional…eres el mejor…Albert….- se dio cuenta que él estaba sufriendo por su culpa, eso no la hacía sentir nada bien, una opresión en el pecho no la dejó continuar hablando.

-¿Eso es lo que sientes por mi?, ¿no te das cuenta que me estas lastimando?, aceptaste casarte conmigo y ahora me dices eso…¿por qué Candy?...lo siento, pero en éste momento no puedo decidir nada…- dijo dejándose caer en un sillón y agachando la mirada.

-¿Pero qué pasará con Neil? ¡Déjalo ir, por favor!, te expliqué que él no es culpable de nada!.- Candy insistió.

-¡Déjalo ir!...¡no, no, no!, ¿Que no tiene la culpa dices?, ¡Estás admitiendo que tú te entregaste a ese desgraciado!...- eso fue demasiado para Albert.

Candy estaba dispuesta a caer de rodillas para suplicar su clemencia, pero al ver el sufrimiento de su querido amigo Albert, hizo que sintiera pena por él, entendió que en este momento era poco probable que cediera ante su súplica, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

-Está bien Candy, permanecerás aquí encerrada en la mansión hasta que yo decida que hacer, necesito tiempo para pensar y ya me ocuparé de toda esta situación. -con estas palabras se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, no la volteó a ver, pero la rubia alcanzó a ver que se le humedecieron los ojos, salió azotando la puerta y cerrándola con llave.

 _-¡No, no voy a quedarme aquí, por nada del mundo!.-_ pensó Candy. - _voy a esperar noticias de Archie, y entonces decidiré qué hacer_.-

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Candy esperó por noticias de Dorothy, pero ya empezaba a obscurecer y no regresó, en su lugar una sirvienta completamente desconocida, entró abriendo con llave la puerta de la habitación, hizo una reverencia a Candy y depositó una bandeja con la cena en la mesa de servicio y sin contestar a las preguntas de la rubia apresuradamente se retiró y volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave...¡Candy creyó enloquecer de ansiedad!.

Decidió idear otra escapatoria ya que por lo visto, la ayuda de Dorothy estába descartada. Corrió a la ventana y notó que podía abrirla fácilmente, se asomó y miró hacia abajo…- _No está muy alto y hay un árbol cerca, puedo alcanzar una rama y bajar por ella, si, me las arreglaré_.- pensó.

En cuanto obscureció completamente, tomó varias almohadas del ropero y las cubrió con las mantas de la cama, semejando su cuerpo, una vez hecho eso, se subió al alfeizar de la ventana y la abrió de par en par.

Se lanzó de un brinco alcanzando la rama, con cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Alcanzó el piso, se cercioró de no haber sido descubierta y echo a correr, hasta llegar a casa de Annie y Archie.

Annie atendió los insistentes golpes en su puerta y al abrirla se sorprendió de ver a la rubia aparecer agitada.

-¡Candy!... ¿pero porque vienes en ese estado?, -inmediatamente preguntó la señora Cornwell haciéndola pasar, -isiéntate, toma un respiro, estás muy agitada!.-

-¡Me acabo de escapar de la mansión Andrew!, esto es una locura Annie, Albert ya está enterado de lo que sucedió y está furioso…y con razón.- dijo apenada la rubia.

-¡Archie ven pronto!...Candy está aquí.-

Al escuchar los gritos de su esposa, Archie bajó y al ver a Candy corrió a abrazarla…-¡Qué bueno verte!...estábamos preguntándonos desde cuando llegaste a la mansión Andrew cuando Dorothy trajo tu nota, Annie y yo fuimos a buscarte, Albert nos atendió como si nada hubiera pasado, no nos permitió verte, dijo que no te sentías bien, que estabas durmiendo…¡como íbamos a imaginar que estabas encerrada!..- Archie no daba crédito a la actitud del jefe del clan.

Así que una vez los tres juntos, les contó todo desde el principio, omitiendo, por supuesto, algunos detalles.

-¡No sé qué hacer ahora!...ignoro a dónde se llevaron a Neil y tengo miedo de que Albert le haga daño…ahora que le he dicho toda la verdad,- dijo terminando su historia.

-Hiciste lo correcto, así que no te preocupes, definitivamente vamos a encontrar una manera de salir de esta situación... Albert, por supuesto, debe entender...¿como es que no se dio cuenta que tu no lo amas como él quisiera?, nosotros no lográbamos comprender la razón por la que aceptaste ser su esposa, sabiendo cuáles fueron siempre tus sentimientos fraternales hacia él.- dijo Annie

-En cuanto nos llegó la invitación a la boda, quedamos desconcertados y decidimos planear esto entre todos, no podíamos permitir que arruinaras tu vida casándote con alguien que no amas…puedo imaginar tu reacción al ver que Neil no te llevaba a la iglesia… ¡pero todo lo hicimos por tu bien Candy!, espero puedas comprendernos.-

-Si Annie, no te niego que en un principio me asusté mucho y sobre todo, me lancé con rabia contra Neil, además no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, al principio no le creí su versión con respecto a su plan y complicidad entre ustedes, pero finalmente lo entendí y pues…si no hubiera sido así, con seguridad a estas horas estaría muy arrepentida,-. Bajaba la mirada al decir eso y sonrojada confesaba…-¿Saben?, no sé en que momento descubrí que me sentí atraída hacia Neil, pero ahora estoy segura que el es el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, porque sin él…no hay amor- volteó a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Reaccionaron con una sonora carcajada y comprendieron a lo que se refería.-

-Candy, puedes quedarte en nuestra casa, espero que Albert entre en razón y deje a un lado su enojo y resentimiento, ya verás - le dijo Annie tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias a los dos…pero esto me tiene muy preocupada, estoy segura que Neil no la está pasando nada bien…no dejo de pensar en él.-

-Te entendemos perfectamente pero ten calma por favor.- la consolaba Archie.

A la mañana siguiente, el jefe de la familia Andrew se enteró de que Candy había escapado, estaba sentado en su oficina, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. El dolor y la amargura al saberse engañado por quien él creía era el amor de su vida, lo tenían en ese estado.

 _-¿Porqué no estás conmigo, Candy?, ¿porqué no me amas como yo a tí?, siempre fui paciente y educado, te ayudé en todo, traté de estar cerca tuyo... esperaba que nos casáramos y me amaras para siempre ¡y resulta que te enamoraste de ese infeliz!...¿cómo pudo suceder?... ahora no voy a ser capaz de tratarte como antes…pero nunca permitiré que te vayas con él…¡NO!.-_

Ha pasado una semana, pero Archie hasta ese momento no pudo averiguar dónde tenían cautivo a Neil, temían enfrentar a Albert, mientras Candy permanecía en casa de los Cromwells esperando el momento en que se decidieran a ir a la mansión Andrew.

Ahora se enteró de que no estaba embarazada, aunque secretamente lo esperaba. Annie la convenció de que era necesario ir a la mansión para hablar con Albert de nueva cuenta e interceder por Neil.

-Si Annie...hablaré mañana de nuevo con Albert…¡tendrá que decirme donde está!...ya esperé demasiado -respondió Candy.

-¡Tranquila!, nosotros te acompañaremos, estoy segura que entre los tres podremos lograr ablandarle el corazón, él siempre ha sido un buen hombre…cederá estoy segura.- le dijo Annie abrazando a una preocupada Candy.

Neil permanecía en ese sótano húmedo y frio, era un cuarto con un pequeño lavabo junto a un wc, unas tablas de madera a manera de cama era lo único que había de para poder descansar y una delgada cobija con la que apenas se podía tapar.

Los hombres de Albert le llevaban una bandeja de comida y agua una vez al día, todos los planes que había ideado para escapar, estaban muy lejos de poderlos llevar a cabo, ya que los guardias nunca abrían la puerta, solo le pasaban los alimentos por la pequeña ventana, según sus cálculos, parecía haber pasado casi una semana desde que lo encerraron ahí…era más que urgente salir de su encierro, le quitaba el sueño el estar pensando en Candy.

- _¡Como estará!,_ _¿Qué haría Albert con ella cuando la llevó a rastras a la mansión?,_ -él vio la furia en su cara cuando los encontraron,- _¡si algo malo le sucede por culpa de ese infeliz, juro que lo mataré!. -_ pensaba lleno odio hacia el jefe de la familia Andrew.

Llegó la hora en que uno de los hombres le trajo la bandeja de comida, pero él no se inmutó, permaneció sentado en esas tablas de madera.

-Bueno señorito, te traje tu comida…¿vienes por ella?... o te la tiro aquí mismo. -astutamente preguntó el hombre.

-¡Lárgate!...tírala si quieres, pero no me molestes.- le gritó Neal.

-Jajajaja…¿Sabes que pronto serás expulsado de la ciudad e inclusive del país?, mi jefe se encargará de enviarte muy lejos de aquí.- continuó diciendo el hombre.

-De donde sacas esas estupideces, ¡no sabes lo que dices!, no le será tan fácil a tu maldito jefe deshacerse de mí.-

-Bueno tu ahora le estorbas y sabes bien lo poderoso que es…no se tentará el corazón para desaparecerte, ¡Ah! y te tengo una noticia…en unos días se celebrará su boda con la señorita Candy, así que espero te hayas despedido de ella…jajajaja.- el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada y se retiró sin dejarle la bandeja de comida.

-¿Qué?...-Neal estaba furioso, las venenosas palabras del guardia hicieron su efecto en él.

Neil se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, la idea le llegó repentinamente y el joven supo que esta es su oportunidad de escapar, tiene que intentarlo, no puede simplemente cruzarse de brazos ante tal noticia.

Al día siguiente cuando el hombre se acercó a abrir la ventana para dejarle la comida, vieron que él se encontraba postrado en la cama sin moverse.

-¡Oye, Legan!...¡despierta!- gritó la misma voz burlona que le dió la noticia el día anterior.

Pero Neil no se movió y no mostró signos de vida y eso desconcertó al hombre, le volvió a gritar y el chico seguía sin moverse, rápidamente llamó a otro de los hombres y comenzaron a decidir qué hacer.

-¡Debemos informarle al Sr. Andrew!-  
-¡Vamos Jack!, no pretenderás molestar al jefe por tonterías… ¿acaso no podemos resolverlo nosotros mismos?, por supuesto nos las arreglaremos.

-Bueno, tienes razón, solo entremos con cuidado.-

Con suma cautela, abrieron la puerta y se deslizaron dentro.  
Neil no se movió, aguantó la respiración de modo que ellos no percibieron signos de vida en él…intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron lentamente.

-¡Dios misericordioso! Jack, ¿será realmente que...?, -Susurró uno de ellos.

-Parece que no reacciona…¿será que al enterarse que ahora se celebrará la boda entre la señorita Candy y el señor Albert, decidió atentar contra su vida?...-preguntó el otro.

Continuará….


	10. Chapter 10

Neil seguía tratando de respirar sin que lo notaran y sin mover un solo musculo, necesitaba que los guardias se le acercaran lo más posible.

Sintiendo que estaban cada vez más cerca y se inclinaban sobre él, el chico saltó bruscamente, conectando un puñetazo en la mandíbula de uno de los hombres haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera noqueado pesadamente al suelo, el otro hombre por la sorpresa, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, trató de golpearlo, pero el moreno llevaba ventaja y le conectó un gancho al hígado, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y cayera de rodillas al piso.

El primero perdió el conocimiento, y el segundo seguía tirado cuando Neil salió corriendo, buscó las escaleras las cuales subió apresuradamente y finalmente salió de la mansión.

 _-Las lecciones del Sr. Jenkins fueron muy caras, pero valieron la pena_ ,- pensó y se dirigió hacia la casa de Archie y Annie.

-¡Neil!...¡cómo es que estás aqui!...¿cómo es que pudiste escapar?, - dijo Archie que fue quien abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Primero que nada…¡hola, primo!, en segundo lugar…necesito darme una ducha urgentemente, después contestaré a todas tus preguntas.-

-¡Claro primo adelante!…vamos a la recamara de invitados, puedes tomar la ropa que necesites del ropero…yo te esperaré en el salón…-

Después de un rato, Neil bajó corriendo…-¡Archie dime!...¿donde está Candy?, es urgente rescatarla de las manos de ese… de esa…¡alimaña!.-

Archie al escuchar como llamó a Albert, soltó la carcajada.- ja ja ja…no te preocupes primo, Candy está bien, ahora está viviendo con nosotros, se escapó de la Mansión Andrew, ya nos contó todo lo acontecido desde que te la llevaste en la limusina- le aclaro.

-¿Pero está aquí ahora?...¡que esperas para llamarla, por favor!.- dijo el chico nervioso.

-Ella y Annie están en de visita en casa de los Brighter, pero no tardan en regresar…¡cálmate!.-

-¡Como puedo tener calma!...después de la impotencia que sentí al estar encerrado tantos días en ese sótano inmundo, soportando hambre y frio…por culpa de ese desgraciado…y lo más terrible, ¡sin saber nada de Candy!, ¡esos hombres me dijeron que la boda se celebraría en estos dias!...estoy seguro que ella no aceptó…¡no pudo haber aceptado!, seguro ese tipo la está forzando…¡Archie, por favor dime la verdad!...-

-¡Por supuesto que eso es una vil mentira!, él la encerró en la mansión, debido a que le confesó todo lo sucedido en esos días…y todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, incluso sus sentimientos por ti…obviamente está furioso y desesperado, pues como te dije, ella escapó de ahí desde hace casi una semana. Ignoro cuales sean los planes de Albert, ya que no hemos tenido contacto con él, pero él tampoco se ha presentado aquí, espero que entre en razón, afortunadamente ya estás aquí Neil.-

El moreno daba de vueltas en la habitación escuchando a Archie, - cuando repentinamente se escuchó el sonido del motor de un auto que se estacionó enfrente de la casa, Archie y Neil, pensando que eran las chicas que habían llegado, salieron corriendo…pero el auto llevaba el emblema de la familia Andrew en una de sus puertas, los chicos se detuvieron en seco, vieron bajar a Albert y dos de sus hombres y acercarse a ellos en actitud amenazante, Neil se apresuró a salirle al encuentro y le gritó;

-¡Al fin nos vemos las caras desgraciado, ahora me ocuparé de ti!.-

-¡Estoy contigo primo!.- Archie se acercó a él y se movió hombro con hombro mostrándole así su apoyo.-

En ese mismo momento, otro auto llegó y se estacionó enfrente de la casa…eran Candy y Annie, que al ver a los hombres ahí reunidos en la calle, se apresuraron a ir a su encuentro.

Albert volteó a ver a la rubia y se olvidó de Neil, corrió hacia ella, pero el moreno se apresuró a interponerse entre los dos enfrentándolo…-¡no te atrevas a acercarte a Candy, primero hablarás conmigo, te dije que no te tengo miedo!.-

-¡Quítate de en medio o te juro aquí mismo te mueres!.- le gritó Albert señalándolo con un dedo y acercándose amenazante al chico.-

-¡Neil… Albert!, ¡cálmense por favor!.- gritó Candy temblando de nervios y tratando de apartarlos.-

-¡Candy tiene razón, vamos adentro de la casa, ahí hablarán!.- dijo Annie cobijada por el abrazo de Archie, ambos estaban expectantes.

Pero el moreno no escuchó a nadie, se abalanzo contra el jefe del clan lanzándole puñetazos en la cara, Albert igualmente empezó a defenderse del ataque y a lanzar golpes, en medio de la pelea, a Neil le llamó la atención un sonido muy particular, escuchó cortar cartucho a un arma, se fijó en las manos de Albert, pero él no portaba ningún arma, volteó rápidamente a localizar el origen de ese sonido, a unos pasos de ellos, vio a un hombre con bigote y sombrero que apuntaba su pistola directamente al jefe del clan.

El chico reaccionó instantáneamente y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Albert derribándolo al piso, los dos cayeron rodando pesadamente…en ese mismo instante…sonó un disparo, todos quedaron impactados mirando a los dos hombres en el suelo, mientras tanto y aprovechando la confusión, el hombre desconocido huyó a toda prisa del lugar.

Candy y los demás miraban la escena con horror, todo pasó tan rápido que no entendían que era lo que había sucedido.

Albert por el golpe, quedó aturdido en el piso, se incorporó sobre sus codos y volteó hacia donde estaba tirado Neil que yacía inmóvil en medio de un charco de sangre.

-¡Neil!.- el grito angustioso de Candy hizo eco en el silencio de la noche.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado, él no respondió pues estaba inconsciente, vio como fluía la sangre de una herida en su costado y se extendía en un gran charco por debajo de él.

La rubia inmediatamente lo abrazó, lo llamó varias veces sin obtener respuesta, entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, rasgó la tela de su vestido y con ella hizo un tapón presionando en la herida.

-¡Rápido, hay que llevarlo al hospital!, ¡pierde mucha sangre y puede morir!.- gritaba a los hombres de Albert que con estupor miraban la escena, pero inmediatamente reaccionaron con sus gritos.

Albert, permanecía en estado de shock, hasta que finalmente se incorporó y entre los tres cargaron a Neil para meterlo al auto.

Una vez que subieron al chico, Candy se acomodó junto a él tomando su cabeza y recargándola en su regazo, al verlo en ese estado no pudo evitar sollozar desconsolada;

-¡Aguanta por favor!... pronto llegaremos y todo estará bien, te lo prometo cariño. -susurraba la chica sosteniéndolo con firmeza mientras el auto salía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano. A Albert, al escuchar a Candy dirigirse a Neil de esa forma, se le estrujó el corazón, simplemente estaba en silencio, no sabía que decir.

En medio del trayecto, la rubia seguía apretando la herida de Neil, tratando de que no perdiera tanta sangre.

Candy alcanzó a percibir un ligero movimiento en el moreno que abrió los ojos por un instante.

-¡Neil, Neil!, mírame por favor, ya vamos camino al hospital, estoy a tu lado…¡por favor no me dejes!, ¡te amo!.-

-Candy…amor …. -dijo con un hilo de voz antes de perder la conciencia de nuevo.

-¡Oh santo Dios!, más de prisa por favor.- gritaba la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Archie llamó a la policía y pidió el apoyo de George, después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, lograron atrapar al hombre que disparó contra Albert, trasladándolo a la estación de Policía ratificando junto con Annie la denuncia en su contra.

Una vez en el área de urgencias, Albert y Candy se quedaron en la sala de espera mientras los camilleros llevaban a toda prisa a Neil al quirófano.

La rubia se sentó en una sillón y se cubrió la cara con las manos, Albert la miraba apenado, abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero cambió de opinión, todo lo que él le dijera en esos momentos, sería inútil.

-Si lo pierdo ...¡no, no debo pensar en eso! ¡él vivirá!,- Candy murmuró a través de sus lágrimas.

Albert revivía una y otra vez lo ocurrido…Neil, a quien consideraba el tipo más vil y sinvergüenza y que en los últimos días lo odió con todo su ser ... ¡lo salvó!, con esa acción puso en riesgo su propia vida, nunca lo hubiera esperado de él…pero después de todo es su sobrino...y Candy realmente lo ama…ama a Neil no hay duda.-

Albert finalmente, al ver la desesperación de la chica, se acercó y tocando suavemente su hombro le dijo; - Candy, lo siento, yo he sido injusto contigo…me dejé llevar por la ira y el resentimiento, ¡pero yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie!, si te enamoraste de él, está bien, lo acepto, no hay nada que se pueda hacer…Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.-

La chica se levantó y lo abrazó, a su hermano, su ángel de la guarda, que siempre está ahí apoyándola cuando más lo necesita.  
\- ¡Gracias Albert!, eres el mejor amigo del mundo, lamento tanto que las cosas hayan sido de esta manera…por favor, perdóname, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte…pero en el corazón no se manda…-le decía mientras lo mantenía fuertemente abrazado.

Su diálogo fue interrumpido por la presencia del médico que salió de la sala de operaciones, Candy y Albert se apresuraron a salirle al encuentro y lo miraron expectantes.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Después de varias horas de espera y momentos angustiantes para Candy, apareció el doctor.

-¡Familiares del paciente Neil Leagan!.-

-¡Yo soy su novia doctor!, dígame por favor…¿cómo está?.-

-La operación fue todo un éxito señorita, afortunadamente la bala no involucró ningún órgano vital, y los primeros auxilios que se le brindaron fueron determinantes para que salvara la vida, pudo haberse desangrado, con un desenlace fatal por supuesto.-

-Yo lo atendí en el lugar del accidente, soy enfermera doctor,- respondió la rubia.

\- Bueno entonces el joven estaba en buenas manos, ¿qué más decir?, han sido necesarias dos transfusiones de sangre, ahora solo necesita permanecen en observación para descartar alguna infección, esperemos que no surja ninguna complicación y en tal caso en unos días será dado de alta.

-¿Puedo estar con él?, ¡por favor!.- Candy preguntó.  
\- Bueno, lo autorizaré, especialmente porque eres enfermera.-

\- ¡Gracias, doctor!.- respondió dándole un fuerte apretón de manos, mientras Albert permaneció afuera mirando a la rubia como se alejaba y entraba al cuarto de Neil.

Ella apenas si pegó los ojos, estuvo junto a su cama al pendiente de él toda la madrugada, le tomaba la temperatura, checaba su respiración y cuidaba que el suero pasara debidamente.

El mirarlo así inconsciente conectado a esos frios aparatos, hacía que su corazón se estrujara de pena y dolor, acariciaba sus manos y su rostro y acomodaba su cabello con devoción, aún en ese estado, pálido y demacrado se veía tan atractivo…-¡Neil, quédate conmigo!.- le decía acercándose a él para susurrarle al oído.

La enfermera de guardia también estaba al pendiente del paciente y pasaba su reporte cada hora al doctor en turno.

Hasta la noche del siguiente día, el chico abrió los ojos, poco a poco enfocó la vista y lo primero que vio fue el dulce rostro de su amada niña que permanecía a su lado a pesar del cansancio.

-¡Bendito Dios que despiertas cariño!...¿Cómo te sientes?, - dijo la chica tomando suavemente su mano, feliz de verlo reaccionar.

\- ¡Candy!.-respondió Neil con débil voz, quiso levantar su mano para tocar su mejilla, pero ésta no le respondió…-Ni siquiera puedo levantar el brazo, ¿acaso me estoy muriendo?...¡que fue lo que me sucedió!...solo recuerdo que estaba peleando con Albert y escuché un disparo, todo es muy confuso.- dijo sin aliento.

-No te esfuerces en recordar, estás en el hospital, fuiste herido de bala, ¡pero gracias a Dios has despertado!….tu debilidad es por la pérdida de sangre y por el hecho de que has sido operado recientemente. ¿Pensaste que empezarías a correr de inmediato?.- la rubia le sonreía tratando de infundirle animos,- pero te tengo buena noticias mi amor…vivirás muchos años más.-

-¿Me ayudarás a vivir feliz?...¿aceptarás casarte conmigo?.- le dijo Neil con mirada inocente.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

\- ¿De verdad Candy?... espero que me aceptes porque me amas y no solo por lo que pasó entre nosotros.-

\- ¡Claro que no!...estoy de acuerdo porque te amo.- la rubia levantó la vista y su mirada era radiante.

.  
\- Y yo te amo más que a mí vida, ¡tú lo sabes!.-

La chica tomó su mano y se acercó a besar sus labios con suavidad.

Neil hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para incorporarse y al instante sintió una fuerte punzada en el costado…¡Ah!, si no fuera por esta estúpida herida, te demostraría aquí mismo cuanto te amo y te deseo.-

-No seas impaciente Neil, no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, una vez saliendo de aquí, tendremos miles de momentos juntos. -y volvió a besarlo tiernamente.

oOoOoOoO

Una vez en la delegación de policía, Albert identificó inmediatamente al hombre que le disparó, hacía unas semanas que le había quitado sus derechos de un zoológico privado, ya que se enteró que tenía a los animales en condiciones precarias, no los alimentaba y sufrían maltrato, así que no pudo permanecer indiferente y aparte de reportarlo a las autoridades, hizo que le fueran decomisados todos sus animales, la venganza del hombre contra el jefe del clan, que lo estuvo buscando, casi le cuesta la vida a Neil.

A la semana siguiente el heredero de los Leagan fue dado de alta bajo la responsabilidad de Candy, ya que sus padres seguían sin enterarse de lo que le había sucedido. Fueron a la casa de Neil, era pequeña pero muy agradable y a la rubia le encantó.

Era de noche y ya se encontraban en la cama, Candy le dio a Neil una noticia que había escuchado de Archie el día anterior:

-Cariño…Eliza llega mañana…me enteré que estaba en Inglaterra.-

-Sí, se fue después de romper su compromiso.-

-¡Cómo!, ¿pero porqué hizo algo así?.- dijo extrañada.  
\- Todo el asunto fue por el novio, mis padres lo eligieron y resulta que tenía casi la misma edad de nuestro padre, por supuesto, ella lo rechazó, lo que causó la desaprobación y la ira de toda la familia, así que para no entrar en más conflictos, decidió poner tierra de por medio, esperando así que las cosas se enfriaran,.

-Ya veo…bueno seguramente empezarán los problemas...- dijo resignada

\- No te preocupes, en caso de que quiera intervenir en lo nuestro, yo le pondré un alto, ¡no voy a permitir que te moleste de nuevo!.-  
-Pero yo no le tengo miedo.-  
\- Eso me parece muy bien, pues no debes temer nada... – el moreno le dijo en un susurro, - Candy… ven aquí. -

-¿Qué pasa?.-

\- Bueno…¡ven!.-

Tan pronto como la chica se inclinó hacia él, Neil la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-¡Qué estás haciendo loco!.- le dijo respirando agitada después del beso,-Tienes que guardar reposo y…-

Pero no terminó de decir nada porque Neil comenzó a besarla de nuevo, y su mano se deslizó bajo su bata.

-¡No!...- la chica se levantó de la cama y se alejó unos pasos para que él no pudiera alcanzarla.

Neil puso los ojos en blanco…-Candy…estuve muchos días separado de ti en contra de mi voluntad, días solitarios sin tus besos y tus caricias, después pasó lo del accidente…¡ya no puedo esperar más para tenerte en mis brazos!…así que me vas a obligar a levantarme y a correr tras de ti…será tu culpa si me abre la herida…¡AH!...voy a morir.-dijo en tono dramático y se sentó en la cama dispuesto a ir por ella.

-¡No te atrevas!...bueno aquí tenemos a un chantajista…¡eres incorregible Neil!.-

\- ¡Sí, lo soy!...así que quítate esa ridícula bata y acércate.- se recargó de lado sobre la cama y le dedicó su clásica sonrisa, al verlo así medio desnudo en esa pose tan sensual, y la forma lujuriosa en que la miraba provocó que las mariposillas revolotearan en su estómago.

Candy se lo pensó mejor y decidió seguirle su juego erótico, le sonrió seductoramente y mientras se acercaba a la cama, iba desnudándose lentamente, le excitaba la expectativa de su toque, que una vez llegando junto a él sintió sobre su piel desnuda, haciendo que gimiera de placer al momento que lo abrazaba y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Neil todavía no podía creer que todos sus sueños se hayan hecho realidad, que la chica más hermosa del mundo, aceptara ser su esposa y lo más importante: ¡lo ama!.  
Sus labios se fusionaron de nuevo en un apasionado beso y todo desapareció a su alrededor, únicamente existían ellos y su pasión.

Una semana después, Candy y Neil prepararon una cena e invitaron a Archie y Annie para comunicarles su compromiso, Patty y Tom no pudieron asistir, ya que unos días antes la Sra. Stevens había dado a luz a su heredero y aún no se había recuperado del parto.

Al día siguiente, una indignada Sra. Legan irrumpió por la mañana en su casa, Candy le abrió la puerta, al verla, se excusó y se retiró apresuradamente dejando a la mujer sola con su hijo.

.¿Es verdad de lo que me he enterado? - le preguntó fríamente al chico, -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Neil?, he tolerado todo, ¡el hecho de que dejaras a la familia y de que prácticamente no nos visitaras y no te comunicaras conmigo en todo este tiempo!... ¡Pero esto de tu compromiso con esa! …-

-¡Mamá!.- pero como es que te has enterado.- dijo un asombrado Neil.

-Eso no importa, no hay nada oculto bajo el sol, recuerda eso.-

-¡Tú tampoco fuiste a visitarme al hospital!, porque estoy seguro que te enteraste que resulté herido en la pelea con Albert.- igualmente le reclamó.

-¿Cómo podría haber ido, si estaba a tu lado…esa mujer?, pero una vez que me enteré de lo sucedido me mantuve en contacto con el doctor que te atendió, varias veces al día me comuniqué con él y me aseguró que tu vida no corría peligro,…¡Como puedes estar de nuevo con esa!…¡después de que te rechazó!, otra vez vuelves a caer, no lo puedo creer…¿acaso no tienes dignidad?.-

-¡Me encanta Candy mamá!, la amo y eso es lo único que me importa.-  
-¡Oh!...¿aún la amas? ¿y acaso me has preguntado si estoy de acuerdo con tu elección?...no quiero ver a esa mujer como tu esposa.- le decía una furiosa Sarah.

-¡Escucha madre!...su nombre es Candice, basta de llamarla "esa mujer"…si, la amo y ella también me ama, es solamente mía, ¿y sabes? No la abandonaré por ningún tesoro del mundo, ¡jamás!...-

Miró a Neil a los ojos y entonces, de repente, bajó la guardia, se le doblaron las rodillas y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Hijo, siempre te he amado, te amo y te amaré y te deseo sólo la felicidad...- dijo en voz tan baja que Neil tuvo que sentarse a su lado para escucharla mejor. De repente sintió lástima por su madre, estaba tan indefensa y la vio tan desolada.

\- Lo sé mamá, pero solo seré feliz con ella, ¿lo entiendes?, - dijo el moreno abrazándola con cariño, -yo también te amo, y quiero que te alegres por mí, ya que soy muy feliz.-

-Hijo, dime, ¿estás completamente seguro de que ella te corresponde?.-

\- ¡Por supuesto, estoy seguro! .-y sonreía al decirle eso.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, eres adulto y me veo obligada a aceptar a Candy…llámala entonces….-

¡Gracias mamá!, sabía que comprenderías.- Neil estaba encantado y fue corriendo por su amada.

Candy estaba muy preocupada cuando Neil la llevó del brazo a la sala de estar. Siempre la intimidó la señora Legan y ahora aún más. Todas las frases que había preparado, desaparecieron de inmediato de su cabeza y la rubia estaba en total confusión.

-¡Hola señora Legan!.- le dijo mirando a los ojos a la venerable dama.

-¡Hola, Candy!,- mi hijo ya me contó todo, así que…estoy dispuesta a aceptar su decisión, ¿para cuándo están planeando la boda?.-

\- Queremos casarnos dentro de dos semanas.- dijo Neil volteando a ver a Candy que asintió sonriente.

.  
\- ¡Excelente!, ¿Pero que les parece esperar un mes?, ¡así tendré tiempo para preparar una ceremonia digna de nuestra familia! .-

-Pero nosotros queremos una boda modesta con un mínimo de invitados, ya hemos estado de acuerdo en eso ...-dijo Candy apresuradamente.

\- ¡Bueno…si quieren mi bendición!, no transigiré, solo eso les pido, espero que puedas darme gusto Neil. –dijo dirigiéndose al moreno.

Candy miró impotente al chico, el simplemente se encogió de hombros y extendió sus manos a los lados.

-Pero…- la chica intentó protestar.

\- ¡Nada de peros!... la boda del heredero de mi familia, debe ser la más lujosa y no toleraré otra cosa.-

Candy suspiró y se rindió:  
-Está bien señora Legan… que así sea.-

-¡Bueno!, me alegro que hayan aceptado, no se arrepentirán…¡será el evento del año!.- y sonrió emocionada.

Mientras tanto, Neil se acercó a su madre abrazándola y al mismo tiempo atrayendo a Candy, alentandola a abrazar a su futura nuera, su madre comprendió y los abrazó a los dos.

Candy estaba feliz, sentía que la orgullosa y poderosa Sarah Leagan finalmente la había aceptado como parte de su familia.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

La Sra. Sarah insistió en que Candy se fuera a vivir a la mansión Leagan en tanto llegaba el día de la boda.

-Gracias a Dios, Neil está completamente recuperado y ya no necesita cuidados especiales, ¿Qué dirá la gente?, no hay que dar pie a más rumores, espero que sean prudentes.- argumentaba.

Ambos estaban en contra de todas esas formalidades, pero sabían que no podrían convencer a su madre de lo contrario, ya bastante había hecho en aceptar esa boda que en nada parecía complacerle.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que así sea cariño, después de un mes nos casaremos. Por fin viviremos juntos…¡y solos!- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- ¡Porque viviremos en tu casa!...¿Verdad Neil?.-

-¡Por supuesto que viviremos ahí!, ni loco te expondría a vivir cerca de Eliza…Ja Ja Ja.-.

Pero no olvides mi amor, que de momento estarás cerca de ella ...- dijo preocupado.

-¿Y qué?, ¿Qué podría hacerme?, ya una vez me dijiste que no debía temer nada- le respondió con confianza.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Candy, pero tú la conoces, mi hermana es impredecible, no la he visto desde hace mucho tiempo y no sé que tiene ella actualmente en mente, en cualquier caso, hay que estar en estado de alerta, y si algo anduviera mal con ella, me lo dices de inmediato.-

-No te preocupes cariño, todo va a estar bien.- respondió Candy, sonriendo y tocando su mejilla con delicadeza.  
Neil tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios para depositarle un tierno beso, -Ni siquiera sé cómo podré estar sin ti…las noches serán tan frías ahora ...- dijo con desaliento y con mirada lánguida.

-¡Neil!, que cosas dices.-  
\- Tú me amas, yo te amo, ¿acaso hacer el amor es vergonzoso?.-  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- contestó la chica divertida.  
\- Bueno, ¿lo ves?...- dijo y tiró de la chica hacia él. - ahora mismo quiero estar contigo, sin pensar en nada, solo en ti, ¡mi amada Candy!.-

Por la noche, la Sra. Legan envió un carruaje para la rubia, en el camino, la chica pensaba en todo lo que hacía unas cuantas semanas ni siquiera podía imaginar, en que su destino cambiaría tan abruptamente. No es de extrañar que digan: "Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables". Ahora ella entendió el verdadero significado de esta frase.

Ya en la cena, Eliza sorprendió con su comportamiento confiado hacia Candy.  
Antes, no fue fácil para ella interactuar con la hermana de Neil, pero pareciera ser que eso definitivamente, ha cambiado. A los ojos de los señores Leagan, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad y ella misma se sorprendió

Y luego, cuando todos se retiraron de la mesa hacia sus habitaciones y la rubia estaba a punto de acostarse, alguien llamó a su puerta.  
-¡Adelante!. - dijo la chica.  
La puerta se abrió y la pelirroja apareció en el umbral.  
-Eliza…pasa, siéntate.- dijo Candy sin saber qué esperar de esa visita.  
\- No vengo a pelear ni a discutir acerca de tu relación con mi hermano, no temas.- dijo la pelirroja.  
\- Por supuesto que no.- dijo con calma.

-Solo quiero hacerte algunas pregúntas ... Espero que me respondas sinceramente, porque estoy preocupada por mi hermano...-

-Pregunta, espero que mis respuestas te convenzan.-

-Dime, ¿por qué no te casaste con el Tio Albert?... y ¿por qué elegiste a Neil?, el hecho de que tus sentimientos hacia él hayan cambiado, como para que esta vez aceptaras ser su esposa, me tiene muy sorprendida. – Eliza miró intrigada a Candy.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente, no era muy de su agrado confiarle a Eliza toda la historia, pero al parecer, no tenía otra opción, así que le contó todo desde el momento en que Neil la llevó al pabellón de caza.

-¿Neil y Archie cómplices?...¡y todo lo que sucedió en tan pocos día no lo puedo creer!…- dijo la señorita Legan y agregó. - Escucha, sé que no confías en mí, pero, créeme, no voy a ir en contra de mi propio hermano ...nuestra relación no fue la mejor, lo sé, pero si él te eligió de nuevo y si es verdad que lo amas como dices, entonces soy la menos indicada en oponerme.-

-Si supieras que ya estoy cansada de todas las formalidades, las imposiciones familiares...salí huyendo, pero he vuelto con otra actitud, el encontrarme sola, lejos de mi casa, creo que influyó para que empezara a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva…acabo de vivir un escándalo que impactó negativamente en mi familia.-

-Cuando mis padres eligieron a mi futuro marido, me imaginaba a un caballero millonario de no más de treinta años, pero resultó…¡que ya rebasaba los cincuenta!, únicamente unos cuantos años más joven que mi padre…además, él es un hombre avaro y aburrido ...lo rechacé a sabiendas del disgusto que provocaría a mis padres y al resto de la familia, pero no podía estar de acuerdo con ese matrimonio que arruinaría toda mi vida. –finalizó la chica.

Eliza hizo un gran esfuerzo en confiarle sus confidencias a Candy y más aún, quejarse de su destino, pero sucedió que…de alguna manera pensó que ella la entendería y así sucedió.

-Gracias por tenerme confianza Eliza, el que ambas nos hayamos sincerado es un buen comienzo para nuestra relación…de cuñadas, agradezco que te preocupes por tu hermano…sobre ese tema, tú tampoco tienes nada que temer, realmente lo amo, descubrí que él es la persona que necesito a mi lado, en mi vida, para siempre y trataré de hacerlo feliz, tenlo por seguro.-

Al día siguiente, Candy y Eliza sentadas en la sala, tomaban té y hojeaban revistas de moda, la pelirroja se ofreció a asesorarla para escoger su vestido de novia, cuando más tarde llegó Neil, saludó a su hermana y abrazó a la rubia que ya lo echaba de menos.

Los tres estaban inmersos en su plática cuando de repente, un sirviente anunció al jefe del clan Andrew que enseguida apareció en la puerta del salón, voltearon a mirarlo al mismo tiempo y el moreno reaccionó molesto levantándose de inmediato a enfrentarlo…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¡cómo te atreves a presentarte en mi casa, después de lo que me hiciste!, gracias a tus órdenes, tus guaruras me trataron peor que a un delincuente, encerrándome, haciéndome pasar hambre y frio…¡no te importó que somos familia!...si no es porque decidí enfrentarlos y escapar, no sé qué hayan sido capaces de hacer conmigo.-decía furioso.

Candy al ver la actitud del chico, lo detuvo del brazo sobresaltada…-¡Neil espera!…cálmate por favor.-

Albert esperaba esa reacción de Neil, pero era necesario aclarar las cosas, desde el día del atentado no habían vuelto a verse, pero el encuentro con su sobrino era algo que él sabía que tendría que suceder tarde o temprano, solo que no sabía cómo acercarse a él, pasado todo éste tiempo, sentía que había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo.

-Neil…escucha, vengo en son de paz, en primer lugar, no tengo como agradecerte que hayas expuesto tu vida para salvar la mía, aunque no lo creas, me angustié mucho por tu estado, estuve al pendiente de las noticias acerca de tu salud...me alegra que todo haya salido bien, eso no tengo como pagártelo, solo con mi sincero agradecimiento, …¡pero al mismo tiempo tienes que entenderme!…para mí fue muy duro todo lo que pasé en ese día, me quedé esperando a Candy en el altar, pasamos días buscándola con mucha incertidumbre y angustia, nadie sabía nada de ustedes… para finalmente, venirme a enterar de lo que ella me contó…lo que pasó entre ustedes…¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?..¿que hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?.-

Neil que estaba decidido a echar de su casa al tío Albert, pero se quedó impactado con sus palabras, él tenía razón…sabía que amaba a Candy, aunque ese amor lo haya cegado de tal forma que no advirtiera que lo que ella sentía por él, era un amor de hermanos.

Desde que ese día decidió llevar a cabo el plan de los amigos de la rubia y él mismo, sabía que le iba a causar un gran sufrimiento a Albert, sin embargo, no les importó, para ellos, lo primero era la felicidad de Candy, felicidad que casándose con él, estaban seguros no obtendría.

Ella escuchó todo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Albert, apretó el brazo de Neil tratando de infundirle calma, era su tío el que estaba frente a él tratando de conciliar la situación.

Neil suspiró y agachó la cabeza, era verdad todo lo que dijo Albert, respiró hondo y después de unos momentos de pensarlo se dirigió a él.

-Albert, creo que yo también…debo pedirte una disculpa, a nombre de todos, lo siento mucho si tuviste que pasar por ese episodio tan penoso…lo único que nos queda como familia, es perdonarnos, ya lo pasado, no tiene vuelta de hoja…me alegra que estés bien, y sabes a que me refiero…yo actué instintivamente, pero no me arrepiento de haberme arriesgado por ti y ten por seguro que lo volvería a hacer, ojala que a ese hombre lo refundan en la cárcel, estoy enterado de quien es y porque te atacó.- dijo Neil acercándose y extendiéndole la mano.

El jefe del clan Andrew, por un momento se quedó asimilando las palabras del chico, resignado ya lo estaba, así que con una sonrisa, se acercó a darle un fuerte apretón de manos y finalmente los dos hombres se dieron un fuerte abrazo, en ese momento sobraban las palabras, dando así por hecho que ambos se habían perdonado.

-Cuídala mucho Neil…y les deseo felicidad…de corazón.- con éstas palabras se separaron y se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes voltear a ver a Candy con una sonrisa en los labios y alejarse, no creyó conveniente, en ese momento, acercarse a ella, así que la chica respondió del mismo modo.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

Más tarde, solos y ya más tranquilos sentados en la sala, tomaban un té y Neil sacó a la plática un tema que tenía pendiente con Candy.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho Candy, cuando estaba encerrado en el sótano, uno de los hombres de Albert me dijo que tu boda con él finalmente se celebraría en esos días, en ese momento supe que tenía que escapar, eso fué lo que me dio el coraje para huir de ahi, yo estaba desesperado, porque estaba seguro que tú nunca aceptarías casarte con él después de lo que pasó entre nosotros…y porque sé que me amas como yo a ti, la única forma que se celebrara esa boda, era que él te forzara obligándote a cumplir tu promesa.-

-¡Claro que jamás hubiera aceptado de nuevo!, cuando regrese a la mansión, nunca volvimos a tocar ese tema, todo fue discusión entre nosotros y después de que le confesé mis sentimientos por tí, el reaccionó violentamente y pues…ya sabes lo que pasó después, escapé de ahí. - le aclaró.

-Si, Archie me confirmó que era una mentira y también quiero preguntarte algo que me han intrigado todo éste tiempo.-

-Dime Neil.-

-¿Cómo fue esa pesadilla que te angustió tanto? ¿recuerdas?.-

\- Oh por desgracia, esa pesadilla se hizo realidad,...y la soñé no solo una, ¡sino dos veces!...estaba yo en medio de la obscuridad, se escuchó un estruendo y un resplandor enceguecedor iluminó esa escena terrible donde estabas en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre ...te ví muerto… ¡Fue horrible Neil!.-

\- Está bien, cálmate nena, perdón por traerte a la memoria algo tan desagradable, estoy aquí y a salvo, gracias a ti, mi linda enfermera...- Neil abrazó a la rubia que le correspondió conmovida.

oOoOoOoO

Finalmente el gran día de la boda llegó, frente al amplio espejo de la lujosa recamara estaba la imagen de aquella feliz novia que sonreía para sí misma, a diferencia de la primera ocación en la que se vio portando un lujoso vestido de novia, tan pesado y lleno de encajes que le impedían moverse con libertad.

El vestido que escogió era de un blanco impecable y un corte sencillo en A, innegablemente era digno de una princesa, su cabellera estaba suelta, adornada con un velo bordado delicadamente con detalles dorados que resplandecían con los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la puerta del balcón.

Todos se habían retirado a petición de la misma novia que aunque parecía estar un poco nerviosa más bien sintió un poco de melancolía, no podía evitar recordar a Albert, el día que se quedó plantado en el altar, pero decidió desechar ese

pensamiento, ese era un capitulo que ya estaba cerrado, todo se aclaró entre ellos y ahora está enfocada en su dicha presente…su boda con el hombre que ama más que a nadie en el mundo.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad…

-Señorita, le han enviado un arreglo floral ¿puedo pasar? .- le dijo la sirvienta amablemente.

-¡Adelante por favor!,- dos empleadas llevaban el enorme ramo de rosas blancas, que no eran otras que Dulce Candy, no pudo evitar impresionarse al verlo, tomo la pequeña tarjeta que venía entre las flores y por un momento sintió miedo de lo que podía estar escrito en ella, tomando una gran bocanada de aire lleno sus pulmones y tomo fuerzas para abrirlo, en ella estaba aquella caligrafía que tan bien conocía.

- _ **ESTOY SEGURO QUE ÉL DESEARÍA LO MISMO QUE YO, SE FELIZ PEQUEÑA**_.-

Aquella tarjeta no traía remitente, pero no era necesario para saber quién había enviado aquel hermoso ramo, solo pudo sonreír agradecida, después de todo él siempre había dicho que quería verla feliz sobre todas las cosas, pocos minutos después nuevamente tocaban a la puerta, esta vez era Tom quien venía por la novia.

-¿Ya estas lista?, el novio está esperando impaciente, creo que teme que la novia decida escapar.-

-Eres un tonto Tom, no juegues con esas cosas, Neil está seguro de mi amor por él así como yo del suyo.-

-Pues no estoy jugando, nunca creí que Neil pudiera llegar a tal grado de angustia, mejor apresúrate antes de que se salte todos los protocolos y venga a buscarte él mismo, -aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a la novia, sabía bien que Neil Leagan era capaz de ir a buscarla sin importar lo que la gente pudiera decir, ya frente a ella Tom tomaba el velo y lo colocaba para cubrir el rostro de la novia.

-Gracias Tom…- aquellas palabras desconcertaron al hombre.

-¿Gracias por?...- la miró extrañado.

-De no ser por ustedes, esto no sería posible.-.

-¡No! más bien tu tendrías que perdonarme por inmiscuirme la vez pasada, nunca pensé que aquello generara tantas cosas, solo quería que estuvieras segura del paso que ibas a dar, nunca imagine que todo terminaría así… ¿Candy estas segura que te quieres casar?, de lo contrario aún podría sacarte de este lugar.-

-JA JA JA JA ¿Acaso quieres convertirme en una eterna novia fugitiva?…verdaderamente eres un zopenco, -con el puño cerrado le daba un fuerte golpe en el hombro,- esta vez es completamente diferente, estoy muy segura del paso que voy a dar. – el verla reír de esa manera tranquilizo al joven.

-Ok, ok no he dicho nada, vamos de una vez, no hagamos esperar más al impaciente novio y a los invitados.-

La mansión de los Leagan en Lakewood estaba hermosamente decorada con flores, la familia no había escatimado en gastos, los altos ejecutivos de la cadena hotelera se habían hecho presentes, Patty, Annie y Archie estaban en primera fila, sonrientes como siempre.

Todos vieron la alegre mirada de Neil cuando la vio aparecer por fin del brazo de Tom que sería el encargado de entregarla, la novia parecía un ángel radiante y feliz, la sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara al ver a su atractivo novio esperándola impaciente frente al altar iluminó toda la iglesia, aunque la distancia era corta Neil casi sale corriendo hasta ella, pero a la distancia Tom le hacía señas con una mano para que se contuviera y esperara en su lugar.

Al llegar junto a él, se tomaron de las manos, emocionados voltearon a ver al padre y este comenzó la ceremonia la cual fue hermosa, al terminar cuando por fin el padre bendijo a los nuevos esposos y dijo; puede besar a la novia, Neil la estrecho entre sus brazos y se dieron un lago y profundo beso, todos los presentes aplaudieron con beneplácito.

Ella por fin era suya y solamente suya, su primer y único amor ahora era su esposa por todas las leyes y nadie podrá separarlos, en la fiesta, todos los invitados estaban complacidos con la imagen de los novios que no se separaban ni por un minuto, bailando, brindando con los invitados y departiendo con sus amigos, transcurridas unas horas, se retiraban con discreción.

Como lo prometió la Sra. Legan, la boda fue el evento más importante del año, pero Candy y Neil no parecían darle importancia a eso, lo único a lo que ellos le daban valor era su amor y a sus ganas de estar juntos.

En uno de los autos de Neil la pareja se alejaba con rumbo a Chicago, ella aun llevaba su vestido de novia y él su smoking, era tal la prisa por escapar que decidieron no cambiarse de ropa y partir de inmediato, a mitad de camino ella apoyada en el hombro de su esposo cayó vencida por el sueño, una vez llegando a su destino, la novia sintió que la levantaban en el aire y por un momento se sobresaltó.

-Ya llegamos preciosa, -ella aun adormilada se aferraba a su pecho, se sentía cómoda y segura al sentir la calidez de aquel hombre con el que a partir de ahora compartiría su vida.

En la suite nupcial todo estaba delicadamente decorado, los felices esposos entraban y como lo dicta la tradición, él la llevaba en sus brazos, una vez dentro Neil la coloco delicadamente en el suelo y beso tiernamente sus labios.

-Si quieres ve a refrescarte y a tomar una ducha, el día de hoy fue realmente agotador querida.-

-Si amor, realmente lo necesito…no tardaré, no te impacientes.- le sonrió e hizo un pícaro guiño.

Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando Neil se acercó a la puerta del baño y escuchó el sonido del agua al caer, sin poder contener el impulso y la excitación que le embargó al imaginar a su esposa desnuda bajo el agua, se apresuró a despojarse de la ropa y sin más entro al baño, ella se encontraba de espaldas y no se percató de su presencia hasta que la tomo de la cintura, ella brinco sorprendida.

-Mi amor no te asustes, soy yo - bromeó besando su cuello por detrás, las manos de Neil viajaron por el cuerpo de su esposa, con cada palmo de piel que tocaba su excitación aumentaba más y más.

-¡Neil!...- la voz ahogada de Candy apenas se escuchaba, eran más gemidos y suspiros que otra cosa, el chico sonreía complacido al sentir como ella reaccionaba a su tacto, bajo el agua ambos se entregaron a la pasión abrazadora que les quemaba, entre besos y caricias ella se abandonaba al placer que le proporcionaban aquellas fuertes manos y ese cuerpo varonil que la tenía loca y el se entregaba por completo al placer del amor que ahora le era correspondido.

oOoOoOoO

Una semana después de la boda, los recién casados a instancias de Candy fueron a la casa de Pony a ver a sus querida madres. Se acercaba la Navidad y la casa en sí misma y sus alrededores parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas, todo el paisaje estaba envuelto con un blanco manto de nieve.

Candy les presentó a Neil a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana María, ellas quedaron gratamente sorprendidas con el marido de la rubia que en todo momento se comportó como todo un caballero y al ver la felicidad en el rostro de la chica, no pudieron más que alegrarse por su amada niña y aprobar su elección.

-Hermana María, soy tan feliz por ella, sé con certeza que esta vez nuestra niña será feliz, nadie merece la dicha y felicidad más que ella, ¿esta de acuerdo?.- dijo la señorita Pony.

-Claro que si señorita…al fin tendrá su propia familia, lo que ella siempre ha deseado.-

Los niños curiosos no dejaban de escudriñar a la feliz pareja que lucía radiante y no pudiendo resistirse, todos se abalanzaron a abrazarla con cariño.

\- ¡Y ahora muero de ganas de presentarte a otro personaje muy importante en mi vida mi amor!.- dijo la chica presa de la emoción.- Pero para eso tenemos que salir…ven, ¡acompáñame!.- dijo tomando de la mano a su flamante esposo arrastrándolo hacia afuera.

.  
-¡Vaya!, has conseguido intrigarme ...¡vamos!. -y salieron casi corriendo.

\- Aquí es, - dijo Candy agitada señalando un gran árbol. -¡Mira cariño, estamos en la colina de Pony y este el padre Arbol!.-

\- ¡Wow! ¡realmente es enorme!...bueno te saludo padre Arbol, - Y luego agregó, dirigiéndose a su esposa. .- entiendo perfectamente porque éste es tu lugar favorito, todo aquí es hermoso Candy….-

\- ¡Sí! ¡siempre soñé en estar aquí con mi ser amado! y ahora mi sueño se ha hecho realidad... ¡soy tan feliz Neil!.-

El se acercó a Candy, estrechándola en sus brazos, al acercarse a ella la sintió ansiosa, ya había aprendido a conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que esa chica, algo traía entre manos.

-¿Pasa algo mi amor?, te noto algo extraña.- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Neil, bueno…yo tengo algo que decirte, pero no sé…-

-Bueno, ¿Qué sucede? …que es Candy, habla ya, ¡No me atormentes!.-

-Es que yo…no sé por dónde empezar….- decía desviando la mirada y estrujándo sus sudorosas manos.

-Candy, ¡mírame!...¡dímelo ya por favor!.-

La chica levantó sus ojos y su radiante mirada se encontró con la de su esposo que lucía intrigado y finalmente dijo;

-¡Neil, vamos a tener un bebé!.- con una sonrisa le anunció la gran noticia.  
\- ¿Amor…es en serio?. - su alegría no tenía límites y de nuevo rodeó a Candy con sus brazos.

-¡Este es el milagro de la vida!...¡Gracias Dios!, nena…me haces el hombre más feliz, ¡un hijo tuyo y mío!, desde el mismo momento en que aceptaste casarte conmigo, desee que un bebé rubio con ojos color miel o un morenito de ojos verdes consolidara nuestra unión…¿a ti que te gustaría mi amor?…- le preguntaba mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Neil cariño…¡por supuesto que no importa como sea, o si es niño o niña!, será la criatura más amada y deseada y yo también soy la mujer más feliz del mundo…¡Te amo!.-

\- ¡Y yo te amo infinitamente!

И они жили счастливо когда-либо после

(Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE)

FIN

Gracias a las chicas que me acompañaron en este fic y nos veremos pronto en otro Candy&Neal. Saludos cordiales.


End file.
